Bump in the Road
by 191026
Summary: 'When I was told I was getting a rose. I was half expecting a wilted flower. Not this...Rosa'    Ezio x Rosa set during Brotherhood
1. A Rose

**Oh my god! **

**My first ever Assassins Creed fic!**

**And, it's the first non-yaoi I have written in years.**

**The plot bunny for this one would stop gnawing my ear until I began typing this uber long chaper.**

**Pairing - EzioxRosa**

**Rating - NC-17**

**Language and strong lemon with mention of rape (non-explicit).**

**I own nothing but my laptop Steve. Ass characters of Assassins creed belong to Ubisoft.**

**AN - all the novice's names are the ones I recruited throughout the course of my game and I have taken a few liberties with the time in which Rosa appears in the fic, it's much, much earlier than she did in the second book. And, I am also going on the basis that, up until Ezio left for Rome the first time, he frequently travelled back to Venice to see Rosa. I also appologise in advance if there are any spelling errirs, I did re-read this fic many times but there are always a few that slip through the net. My writing may also be rustly...not written alot in aaaaaages!**

**No flames please.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

It had been months since he left.

Months since he had held her close and told her he would be back.

She doubted his words.

Neither her or Antonio knew of Ezio's whereabouts after his breach of Rome and the Vatican. Was he still in Rome? Had he returned to Monteriggioni? Was he back in Florence or even in hiding in Venice? Hell, he could even be dead.

However, she would not worry, fret or become anything like some of the weeping women she saw on the street, forever pining over a lost love.

No, she did not love him.

She convinced herself of that every day.

She doubted her own words.

Packing up her supplies into a small bag, Rosa glanced out the window of her quarters in the thieves guild.

She decided to seek out the Assassin, just to ascertain whether or not he was still alive. Nothing more, nothing less.

His home of Monteriggioni was her first destination and she was going it alone. Despite Antonio's pleas for him to accompany her.

Rosa knew she was perfectly capable of travelling alone however, she couldn't tell anyone that. No-one thought she capable of travel.

"Dammit, it only happened once…." She mumbled to herself as she adjusted her short jacket over her stomach.

It had happened before she even knew.

As usual, after pick pocketing a few guards, she began the leap frog scale of a building near the guild. It was then it happened. Her stomach spasmed painfully and she fell. Just fell. Clutching her stomach, she couldn't get a fresh foothold on the building and she kept falling. Expecting a rough landing and possibly a couple of broken bones, Rosa felt herself fall into someone's arms. Ugo had luckily been in the area and saw the raven haired Rosa fall. Sheer luck and speed caught her.

He questioned as to what happened but her only response was a painful breathless gasp, hands pressing painfully over her abdomen.

She was carted off to the guild's doctor Bianca to have her looked over. Rosa withstood being poked and prodded until she was told to put her clothes back on and wait for Bianca to bring Antonio.

She laughed out loud when Bianca told her and a shell shocked Antonio that she was at least 3 months pregnant. Possibly more.

She laughed until it finally clicked in her head that she had indeed missed her cycle for a few months and it was around then that she last made love with the rogue Assassin.

As quickly as she had laughed, Rosa fell utterly silent before launching an all out verbal abusing session on the male in question.

Antonio simply shook his head. He knew this was always a possibility, especially knowing the number of times the two of them were together but, nevertheless, he was going to wring Ezio's neck next time he saw him for making him lose his best thief.

And so, Rosa was confined to working quietly in the guilds library filing and making new scale models of the city. She watched as the other thieves came and went on jobs while she stayed at the guild base, bored out of her mind with nothing better to do than curse Ezio and the 'gift' he had left her.

As her stomach grew however, she began to hate him less. Part of her wanted him near by, even just to hold her like he used to. The first time she felt the child kick and squirm about inside her, she had stayed awake that night just staring out the window hoping, with tears in her eyes that he would swoop into her room like he always did.

Snapping back to the present, Rosa pulled her riding jacket over her large stomach once again, trying to conceal as best she could what really couldn't be hidden. She refused to wear skirts or dresses and simply took all her breeches out so she could still dress as she pleased. Glaring at her bump, she pulled the belt round her waist so tightly it almost hurt.

Oh yes, she was going to murder Ezio. Very slowly.

Her journey to Monteriggioni had been uneventful but she did hear whispers along the way that it had been destroyed by the Borgia.

While resting in a small village near Ezio's home, Rosa made the mistake of listening to the local drunks in the bar as she ate a small meal to sate both her and her childs hunger.

"Yeh, heard that the place was levelled to the ground."

"Auditore was shot in the head for resisting."

Her stomach churned inside her as Rosa left the money for her meal and set off into the night to see for herself.

She received little or no hassle from any stationed guards as she passed on her black steed. They simply saw her as pregnant therefore no use. No doubt they thought she was abandoned and left to fend for herself out here. They wouldn't even goad or taunt her as she swiftly rode by.

By dawn, the ruined barracks and guard towers of Monteriggioni crept over the horizon towards Rosa.

Dismounting her horse, Rosa entered the once thriving town and took in the destruction. Everything was gone. She didn't even try to approach the Villa Auditore. Her heart sank as did her stomach at the thought of the drunks words being true.

Was Ezio dead?

"What are you doing here child?"

Rosa whirled round at the sound of a voice behind her.

Her face almost frantic, she tried to get the words out.

"W-what happened here?"

"It was terrible. The Borgia came with their cannons and destroyed the town. So many of us died. It took over a week to bury the dead."

"And….w-what of….Ezio?"

"He fought the Borgia with grave wounds and only a few Mercenaries. He fought until most of us escaped. Mario Auditore was shot for resisting. It appears that Ezio escaped by the skin of his teeth. I have heard rumours that a hooded man in white is re-building Rome and destroying the Borgia influence."

For the first time in what seemed like months, Rosa smiled. Her eyes slightly glassy with tears, she dropped a few coins into the old womans hand and dashed, as quickly as she could in her condition to her horse.

The ride to Rome was long and arduous. Rosa watched her stomach grow almost daily. She was tiring faster. Rest was becoming harder to find due to the amount of ruined towns and villages Rosa encountered on her way to Rome. The closer she got, the worse it became.

Finally, just 3 weeks shy of giving birth, Rosa finally stepped down from her horse in the outskirts of the centre of Rome. Pulling her altered jacket down over her stomach, she began her slow search for the man in white.

Taking refuge in a small canal side bar, Rosa stared out at the murky water. Her money was dwindling and she was in no fit state to be stealing purses from the nobility. She sat sipping some water just watching people milling about. Her stomach grumbled loudly, causing her to drop a hand to her bump in an effort to sooth her unborn childs hunger and restlessness.

"Fat lot of good that will do…." Rosa grumbled to herself as she filled up her beaker with water once again.

Peering over at a separate island in the middle of the canal, Rosa could have swore she saw a few men, clad in white, standing atop the towering structure in the middle of the island.

"No….it can't be…."

Looking harder she not only saw the few men standing guard, she saw a couple more entering the building through both a roof entrance and vanishing down to what seemed like below the building.

Finishing her water, Rosa slung her pack over her back and started off over the bridge to scope out the mysterious island dwelling.

Wandering as non-chalantly as she could, she confirmed her suspicions of other Assassins.

A swift bump to her shoulder made the heavily pregnant woman stumble forwards only to be steadied by a slim pair of hands.

"Do forgive my brother. The idiot has no manners….especially someone in your condition. I am sorry."

Rosa was about to hurl some abuse at her attacker until she looked up at the woman steadying her. A familiar white cowl covered her head, leaving her nose, mouth and blonde hair the only clearly visible parts.

"I uh….it's alright. Be more careful boy." Rosa glowered over at the youth who couldn't be more then 25years old.

Just as the young woman was turning to leave, Rosa placed a hand atop her shoulder. Said female whirled around and Rosa heard the familiar click of a hidden blade being prepared. Swiftly removing her hand from the young Assassin, Rosa dared ask the question. "Is your Master Ezio Auditore?"

The young woman glared at Rosa, her hidden blade snapping from it's bracer.

"Tell him a Rose waits for him. Over there….half way along the bridge. As you can see young Assassin, I am practically unarmed and….well….incapable of fighting."

After a long pause, Rosa whispered out. "Please."

Rosa hated begging for anything. She hated how powerless she had become. If she were still fighting fit, she would have no doubt scanned the area and found the perfect time and place to start her climb of the building. Now? She had to beg this young Assassin to help her.

"A Rose you say? We shall see."

Letting go the breath she didn't know she was holding, Rosa felt her knees grow weak. She had forgotten how foolish it was to catch unawares or even touch an Assassin while their back was turned. She watched silently as the two Assassin's vanished into the crowds.

Running a hand through her now shoulder length raven black hair, Rosa turned tail and headed out to her proposed meeting point.

The mid afternoon heat was stifling and Rosa had to, much to her displeasure remove her outer riding jacket, leaving her in her deep green breeches, soft leather riding boots, green neck tie and a larger off white blouse covering her large stomach and swollen breasts. Stretching and flexing her shoulders slightly, Rosa felt the bindings around her breasts pull and tighten against the sensitive flesh. Wincing, Rosa rested her elbows against the crumbled stonework at the side of the bridge, resting her chin atop her hands, she started out at the blue sky.

A swift kick to her abdomen halted her day dream as she hunched over slightly, putting a hand atop the small but powerful kicks.

"Shhh little one….already an Assassin at heart child."

The pain quickly ebbed and Rosa stood unconsciously rubbing her stomach. Was the child a boy or girl? Would it look like her or it's father? Would it have green or golden eyes. Would it have black or dark brown hair? Would it have pale skin or tanned? Would it be a born killer?

A flash of movement from her peripheral vision jolted Rosa slightly. Without turning her head, she strained her eyes to make out a white blur atop a near by building. It was that same young woman.

Groaning to herself, Rosa turned her back to the young Assassin. Adjusting the serrated edged dagger she kept on her belt, just incase, Rosa turned back and attempted to stare out at the sky again, all to aware that a pair of mistrusting eyes were pinpointed on her.

"When I was told I was getting a Rose, I half expected a wilted flower. I did not expect this….Rosa."

Trying to hide her joy at hearing Ezio's voice after so many months, Rosa coolly cocked her head slightly and glanced at the male dressed in white standing just 2 feet from her, mirroring her position leaning against the bridge. Smiling to herself, Rosa concluded that somehow, he had not noticed her current condition due to the placement of her jacket which she had draped beside her at the side of the bridge.

"Well well beautiful. You saw fit to come and see me?" Rosa almost snapped in Ezio's direction.

"When my young Apprentice told me your cryptic message, curiosity got the better of me." The older male replied while waving his hand slightly towards the young woman perched atop a building.

"Why did you not contact us in Venice? Why didn't you send word that you were alright? Do you have any idea how worried I have been?" Rosa snapped out, sudden anger flooding her senses.

"With my mind focussed on destroying the Borgia influence here and ridding myself of the shadow Cesare casts over me….I haven't…." "That's right, selfish as always. Never thinking about anything but your own revenge. You left us….left us without a word, a heart beat. Nothing. Especially now that I am…."

Ezio seemed to shrink back slightly at the hurt clearly apparent in Rosa's now shaking voice. Tears glistened in her eyes as she tore her gaze from the Assassin.

"Now that you are what Rosa?" Oh no, he was not comfortable with Rosa's sudden teary outburst. This was just not like her.

Trying to calm down, Rosa turned her back to Ezio. Not wanting to look at those intense golden eyes. Not wanting to see his perfect face.

Hands roughly clamping down on her tensed shoulders caused Rosa to yelp out in slight pain. Her unborn child picked that precise moment to start moving and kicking about inside her again.

"Ahh….damn kicking." She muttered under a harsh breath.

Feeling herself being spun around, her eyes snapped shut just as she heard the sharp intake of breath from Ezio.

It wasn't until she heard Ezio dropping to the ground, hands atop her stomach, that Rosa dared to open her eyes. She watched through teary vision as the Assassin ran his hands down the curve of her large stomach before raising her blouse slightly and placing his cheek against the soft, warm skin obviously feeling the small kicks against his face.

Her hands finally unclenched from her sides so she could run long, pale fingers through Ezio's hair, pushing his hood back slightly as she did so.

Feeling a soft kiss against her flesh followed by tears running down her swollen stomach, Rosa pulled Ezio's face up towards hers, making him stand back up in the process. His hands however, never left her bump.

All anger suddenly gone, Rosa began pulling the older male down towards her.

She barely heard the soft whisper coming from Ezio.

"This is mine?"

Saying nothing, Rosa pulled the Assassin closer, lightly touching his scarred lips with hers.

His kiss seemed reluctant, almost wary so, mindful of her stomach, Rosa pulled said Assassin closer still, parting his lips with her tongue, tasting him again for what felt like the first time in centuries.

They kissed atop the bridge until both had to pull away for air.

"Stupid Assassin. This is ours."

"I can see it….it's silhouette at least. Why didn't you tell me Rosa?"

"I didn't know until after you had left Venice. And of course, I had no real way of reaching you so I decided to come to you instead…..wait….what do you mean you can see it?"

"My Sight. I can just make out it's shape inside you."

"I knew you were capable of incredible things stupid Assassin."

Taking Rosa's bag then clutching tightly at her hand, Ezio began to lead her to the Tiber Island hideout.

Leading her down under the building, Ezio pulled her closer towards him as they approached the non-descript door to the hideout.

Her green eyes caught his just as he reached for the door handle. Raising herself up on her toes, she lightly rubbed her cheek off of his, swiftly following by a quick lick of the tongue.

"Not changed a bit have you Rosa?"

"Apart from this bump in the road….no."

Following Ezio into the brightly lit drawing room of the hideout, Rosa took stock of 7 Assassins caught up with either reading, writing or chatting amongst each other. The young male that had bumped into her earlier was sitting on a long comfortable couch with another young male, deep in conversation, arms wrapped around each other.

"There are 5 more out on missions, usually this place is so crowded I cannot hear myself think."

All of the young recruits, on noticing Ezio quickly stood up and bowed deeply to their Master. The young blonde female from before wandered up to Ezio, whispered something in his ear, bowed again and moved back over to talk to another young woman.

"Someone wants to see you Rosa. I am sure you remember him."

Mirth crossed Rosa's features as an older male, around 50years old came from a side room towards her. She took stock of his changed appearance, dusty brown hair spattered with grey, sparkling blue eyes, those freckles and that red beret.

"Leonardo!" Rosa shouted as she drew the older male into her welcome arms.

"Ah Rosa. Time has been kind to you. You are positively glowing."

Leonardo stepped back from Rosa's embrace and took note of her appearance. Her eyes, just as pale green, showed little sign of her age, only a few small lines touched her pale skin. Her hair was as raven black as always. Her cheeks tinted pink with her life of living outdoors.

"May I?" Leonardo questioned as he stared with rapt interest at her growing stomach.

"Um….of-course." Rosa mumbled back, a bit shy of having another man touch her.

"Do not worry about Leonardo Rosa, he is fascinated with how the female body changes during pregnancy."

Rosa glanced warily down at the ink smudged hands, feather light against her stretched skin. Grimacing a bit when his fingers pressed a bit to hard onto her flesh, Rosa was about to chew the artists ear off before, "Remarkable. I can feel a foot….right here. Oh Rosa, you must be enjoying this wonder so."

"Pfff, what? This bloating, swelling, pain and insatiable appetite? My body being used as a squat for this hellish spawn of a Stupid Assassin!" She almost yelled out while glaring at the now cowering Ezio.

"Oh….I take it you are not enjoying motherhood then Rosa?" Leonardo timidly questioned while he pulled himself off of sore knees back onto his feet.

"I have got used to this little one's rolling and tumbling around in here. I think he is already flying over rooftops and scaling the tallest buildings with ease Leonardo."

Rosa shot a small smile in Ezio's direction before she placed a hand to Leonardo's arm and made for one of the couches on the other side of the room.

"I thought you were in serious trouble there my friend." Leonardo whispered into Ezio's ear.

"He is Leonardo. My back and feet ache too much at the moment. I plan on murdering him very slowly for putting me in this living hell." Rosa quipped back at the two men, all the while running a hand affectionately over her stomach.

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of thundering feet hurtling down the stairs broke everyone from their tasks at hand.

"Looks like the cavalry has arrived." Ezio grumbled while pulling the cowl back, off his head.

True enough, 4 more Assassin's clamoured over each other into the drawing room, all battling for a well earned seat and a rest. Machiavelli gracefully wandering into the room behind them and their foolishness.

"They are young, brash, egotistical and irritating novices if you ask me Ezio. However, they have performed this mission well and have returned with quite a cargo I may add including silks, foods and ornate jewellery to be sold in the market."

"Nice to see you too Machiavelli." Ezio replied while extending his hand to the younger Assassin.

The dark haired male spotted Rosa, not knowing her very well, he simply inclined his head as a greeting and made towards the maps on the thick wooden table to plan their next assignment.

The noise in the room increased tenfold when the final young novice, carting arm loads of food in with him stumbled into the room, white robes askew, cowl twisted strangely on his head.

Simply yelling "Food!" he stormed over to the middle of the floor and dumped everything atop a detailed rug on the carpet.

"All procured above board I hope?" Ezio laughed as the youths, half dressed, made their way over to the fruits and assortments of bread and meats.

"O-of course Master Ezio….La Volpe supplied the foods. I did not question as to where he….procured them."

"No need to be so formal Ulrico. You have done well from what Machiavelli has told me. Now, go eat."

Rosa, who had been silent the whole time, watched as the young Assassins, half way through changing into regular clothes all abandoned their efforts when the food was brought in. She smiled as the rambunctious noise fluttered through the large hall, even more so when Machiavelli, on abandoning his maps, passed canteens of wine around the novices. A warm smile on his lips despite his previous icy statement about the youths. She noted how Leonardo was also sitting amongst the recruits, talking animatedly to the same male, Ulrico who had brought in the food.

"They are a sight are they not?"

Rosa jumped slightly at the sound of Ezio's voice right beside her.

Glancing down, she noticed the Master Assassin was sitting on the stone floor by her feet. Head leaning affectionately against her thigh.

"They are like a huge family Ezio….all shouting and talking over each other. Fighting over who gets what. All in good fun."

"I suppose it is Rosa. Can I get you anything?"

Before either could react, the blonde female from earlier, now clad in calf length breeches and a red blouse brought over wine, water and food for the pair.

"Rosa was it? I am pleased to meet you. I am Beatrice. I have heard many tales about you and your city Venice. I would love to visit it casually….not on a mission."

"She would love to have you Beatrice. Thank you for the food." Rosa smiled back as politely as she could. She could tell from the way the girl carried herself and how eloquently she spoke, she was of noble birth.

The young woman bowed to both Ezio and Rosa and went to rejoin her brothers and sisters.

"I don't know why they are so formal to me Ezio….I am a thief….an unknown one with the Brotherhood at that."

"You carry within you the next generation of the Brotherhood Rosa. My novices will do everything they can to protect you and ensure your safety….as will I."

Feeling a powerful hand wrap itself gently around her thigh, Rosa smirked down at the male on the floor.

"Still charming the women with your words stupid Assassin."

She was rewarded with said stupid Assassin's cheek nuzzling her thigh as he sipped his wine and watched warmly over the youths. Alcohol loosening them up, so much so that a few dared to tease Machiavelli who, rather than bite their heads off, gladly joined in.

"I think you should tell me their names Ezio. If I am to be _stranded_ here, I would like to know which novice I am talking to."

"Ofcourse, well, you already met Ulrico Ursini, him beside Leonardo, much wiser than his years if you would believe, keeping going clockwise, the next is Beatrice Simoni, Enrico Emilione, Zeno Zaccardi with his partner Marco Melozzi, they hit it off the day I brought them into the Brotherhood and have been inseparable ever since, next we have Luciana Lanese, Valeria Viozzi, Desideria Donati, Bastiano Pulci, Orfeo Occhionero and his partner Carlotta Caci, she wears the trousers in that relationship and finally on the other side of Leonardo is Laura Boccanera, she is the intelligent one out of the group." Ezio added at the end, a bit louder so that all the novices bar Laura, glared, shouted and made rude gestures at their Master. All in good humour though.

"So may of them Ezio….it's quite a Brotherhood you have started. I take it, he is Machiavelli then?" Rosa questioned while gesturing over to the dark haired male reclining on a plush couch a few feet away from the youths.

"Yes, the very centre of our information on Cesare and the Borgia. Leonardo is also providing me with information too. He has been forced to work for Cesare in an attempt to unlock the potential of The Apple….unfortunately, according to Leonardo, his age is slowing his progress with it. It is truly frustrating is it not Leonardo?"

Said male turned away from his conversation to rub exaggeratedly at his back then stifle a huge yawn, earning a laugh from Ezio and a small giggle from Rosa.

Rosa finished her meal and leaned back, further into the comfortable chair, raising a hand and running slender fingers through Ezio's hair, effectively pulling it free from it's red ribbon. In response, his cheek rubbed affectionately against her thigh once again, his well trimmed beard tickling her leg through her breeches.

Together the two sat and watched the recruits tell tale of their adventures as they tried to see them. The alcohol really taking effect on them as their story telling becoming farther and farther from reality to become as bizarre as "I saw him fly!"

"They are always like this when Machiavelli gives them wine….I think he does this on purpose. Thank heavens none of them have to leave for missions tomorrow as I fear they will all be quite useless."

"You are one to talk Ezio Auditore. I remember some of the drunken states you could get into back in Venice. I think you forget that you were once young like them too. Now, you seem more like a bitter old man."

"No, just protective. As you said Rosa. They have become my extended family and I value each and every one of them. I also have a new family to be looking out for…." Ezio whispered as he reached up and placed his free hand atop Rosa's stomach. "However….I do not think I can do that until I have rid the world of Cesare and his Borgia scum."

Rosa was sure she heard his voice crack a bit as he spoke of Cesare. She supposed it would given all that he has done not only to all of Italy but to Ezio personally. She knew that Ezio looked to Mario as a father figure after Giovanni was murdered. Smiling almost sadly down at Ezio, she carded her fingers through his hair once again. His golden brown eyes turned up to meet hers as she continued smoothing his hair back from his face.

Leaning down, as far as her swollen stomach would allow, she lowered her voice as she spoke in his ear. "Still so beautiful Assassin."

Her only response was she sat back was his hand moving an inch or two up her thigh, fingers tightening against her leg.

Rosa felt a flush sweep across her face and chest as his fingers slowly massaged in small circles on her inner thigh. His face though, the epitome of innocence as he kept watch over the rowdy novices.

After another hour or so of back and forth chat with the novices, Machiavelli announced that he was leaving for the night. Leonardo decided to accompany him as he was going that way anyway. Both said their goodbyes to Ezio then Rosa before retreating into the inky darkness outside.

A small tap to Rosa's shoulder startled her slightly. On turning round, she noted Bastiano smiling shyly at her.

"Um, I have taken the liberty of running you a warm bath and set out clean clothes for you to wear. I hope that's alright with you."

"Ofcourse it is. Just show me where to go. I am in need of a long bath." Rosa smiled as she linked arms with the thoughtful young man.

Ezio, who was busy ushering the drunken novices off to their rooms, especially Zeno and Marco who had decided the couch would be the best place to have a drunken fumble. Literally kicking all of the youths into their rooms, he started a bit at seeing Rosa missing.

"Master? I have shown Rosa to the bath-hall. And I have provided fresh clothes for her too. I think she was getting tired."

"Thank you Bastiano. I have already sent the rest off to their rooms. I suggest you join them. Oh, is the building secure?"

"Yes, all the doors are barred from the inside and the windows locked. Good night Master."

"And you."

Rolling his shoulders to ease the tense muscles, Ezio made for where Rosa would be. Stopping short of the ajar door, he could hear her muttering to herself as she undressed. He kept listening as she lowered herself into the large copper bath tub, a satisfied sigh escaping her lips as she done so. He could smell the aroma of rose coming from the bathroom. The oil in her bath would ease any aches and pains and relax the mother to be.

"I know you are out there you pervert. Might as well come in and annoy me from here."

Sinking further into the water, Rosa felt her eyes slide shut, totally relaxed in the Assassins presence. Her mind drifted back to the last time she had seen him in Venice almost 9months previously.

All she had previously known was that he was planning going to Rome to recover the Apple. That was all he had disclosed to Antonio and herself at the Thieves Guild. She had remained silent throughout the meeting. Rosa just sat and watched Ezio. She watched the dark shadows under his eyes, small age lines appearing around them. Even their striking golden brown colour seemed old and tired. Once the meeting had ended, Ezio didn't even want to race her across the rooftops of Venice. However, after enough of her goading and needling, Ezio finally lost his temper, stripped off his armor and threw himself from the window leaving the cocky Rosa in his dust. The chase was long and difficult, more than once, Rosa thought that he was trying to kill her by roughly throwing her from him and sending roof tiles sliding out from beneath her booted feet. Finally after reaching the San Giacomo Di Rialto, Rosa finally managed to tackle the enraged Assassin. Thereafter ensued her manhandling him against one of the bell towers, screaming at him, demanding to know why he was being suck a fucker. It was then that she saw, through sweat soaked bangs, tears flooding from his dead looking eyes. Moving a hand to his stubbled cheek, Rosa made to wipe away his tears but, that action seemed to enrage him further. Before she knew what was happening, she was spun round so her back was against the tower, her breeches ripped from her body as she was roughly forced up the concrete, her legs being pulled around Ezio's narrow waist. A hand was slapped against her mouth, preventing her scream as he took her with no preparation. It was not making love. Not even sex. No, it was nothing but raw fucking. Nothing about the coupling was for her benefit or pleasure. It was all his. It seemed that she was his vent for all the pent up rage, hurt and anger inside him. Afterwards, he let her sink to the tiles below them. Rosa stared blankly up at the dark haired male, silently wondering what the hell had just happened. She was answered when said male, while apologising profusely, scooped her up in his arms and held her close, peppering both tears and kisses all over her face. Somehow, he managed to get the two of them back to the guild without attracting any attention to the fact that Rosa was wearing nothing but a loose fitting blouse and boots. After putting her to bed, he spooned himself against her back so tightly, she thought he was trying to meld into her flesh, the grip around her waist was painfully tight as she slept. Come morning, he was gone again. After that, Rosa found that the end result of the brutal act atop the church created the child inside her.

A warm hand atop her damp stomach shook Rosa from her dream. Tired green eyes opened slightly to regard the older male. The soothing fingers massaging her stretched skin lulled Rosa into closing her eyes again and sinking that bit further into the water.

After a few minutes, Ezio withdrew his hand from Rosa's stomach and pulled himself back onto his feet, grimacing slightly as his knees clicked with the movement.

Never taking his eyes from Rosa, Ezio removed both bracers containing the deadly hidden blades, followed by the rest of his armor leaving him in nothing but his breeches and a thin white tunic.

Kneeling down at the side of the bath tub, Ezio raised his hand to Rosa's swollen stomach once again. He looked almost sadly at the sign of the Brotherhood forever burned on his ring finger, knowing all too well that his son was about to be born into the Creed. A fate he couldn't escape.

"What are you thinking about Ezio?"

"Nothing important Rosa….I can see him again. He has turned round."

"I know. Using my body like his own personal training grounds." Rosa laughed out, still thinking it utterly incredible that Ezio could see the outline of the child within her.

Ezio's right hand which was previously resting against the back of the tub, moved to push the damp hair from Rosa's eyes. He was, even after all these years, mystified at the pale colour of her eyes. Such a light green but so striking.

He took in her face once again, as if he had not seen it for years. She had barely aged from when they were young in Venice together. Her hair was still jet black, her skin pale and smooth.

Finally, his gaze left her face and trailed lower, past her neck and stopped at her breasts, although obscured by the dark water, he could clearly see that they were much bigger than he remembered. All in preparation to feed their son when he came into the world.

Ezio moved his hand from Rosa's face to follow the same trail his eyes had just made, down her neck, over her collar bone, to ghost over sensitive breasts, lingering for a few minutes before moving to rest atop Rosa's stomach once again.

Ezio jolted slightly when he felt two hands grasping at his wrist, effectively pushing his hand further down and under the warm water.

"He has had enough of your attention. I think I deserve some you stupid Assassin."

Rosa barely had time to finish her sentence when demanding lips crashed against hers, a desperate tongue forcing it's way past her lips to twine with her own. Ezio's hand cradling the back of her head stopped her thumping it off of the side of the tub. A moan escaped her lips as wandering fingers trailed lower, ghosting over her hip before moving inwards. The gasp that came from her lips almost shocked Rosa, she had almost forgotten the feeling of Ezio's touches over the long months apart from him. Breaking away from the kiss, despite the hand at the back of her head, Rosa forced her head backwards, eyes falling shut as a lone finger circled around her entrance before gently pushing in. The red flush across her cheeks swiftly travelled and spread across her now heaving chest.

Reaching up blindly, Rosa pulled at Ezio's hair, demanding through actions that he kiss her.

The kiss itself was hard and bruising. All the anger and hurt Rosa had felt up until that moment poured from herself into the Assassin. Breaking away from those beautiful, scarred lips, Rosa let out a thick, breathy groan as another skilled finger worked itself inside her body. Every nerve inside her was tingling, everything was so sensitive, so tender.

Her lower abdomen coiled almost painfully as those same fingers began pumping in and out of her core.

Pulling her self up and Ezio down at the same time, Rosa ended up half cradled against his chest, desperately kissing him once again. She felt the hand bracing the back of her head leave before hearing it slapping against the back of the tub.

Pulling back again, Rosa let out a string of curses as she came closer and closer to her climax. Those fingers working her insides coupled with the sneaky thumb circling, pressing, pushing against the nub of her sex were driving her insane. She couldn't remember feeling this way the previous times they had sex. Perhaps it was the pregnancy that was causing this hypersensitivity.

Rosa however, had no more time to ponder that thought as the coil, previously wound tight in her abdomen, burst, sending her head back against the tub, back arching almost painfully, right out of the water. Her insides boiled around those still thrusting fingers.

As her breathing slowed and calmed, the raven haired Rosa let her body sag back into the water. Her bones felt like jelly and her back was starting to ache again.

After a few minutes of lazy kisses, Rosa opened her eyes, slowly sat up with the help of Ezio and stared intently at him, looking him up and down.

"Put your dagger back in it's sheath Assassin." She lowly whispered out.

"But Rosa, you are the one which made me draw it….and you are the one with it's sheath." Ezio smirked back, fondly remembering the exact same conversation between them when they were youths back in Venice.

"Well, I suggest we do something about that."

Rosa gasped as Ezio whipped her out of the cooling water, carrying her with ease, despite the extra weight she was carrying, out of the bath-hall and into what was obviously his master bedroom.

Not getting a chance to look around, Rosa felt herself being placed gently and lovingly atop what she concluded was silky sheets. Persistent lips were against hers once again as she was slowly guided onto her side, one of Ezio's arms looping under her back, palm spayed against her stomach, almost as if to keep it off the bed.

Rosa's head tilted at a strange angle, not wanting to break the kiss as she heard the rustle of fabric as the male behind her lowered his all to tight breeches enough to free his aching sex.

Bringing her left arm up, Rosa once again pawed blindly until her fingers tangled in Ezio's long, dark hair, groaning as she felt his free hand slide under her thigh, opening her legs enough for one of his thighs to settle in between.

Rosa's head fell round against the pillows as Ezio's lips left hers, instead moving to nip down her jaw and pepper kisses against her neck.

Not able to wait any longer, Rosa swallowed thickly to wet her dry throat before demanding, "Now!"

The words had barely left her mouth when she felt the familiar length and girth of the Assassin almost violently plunge into her soaking depths. Her voice caught in her throat as he pulled almost the whole way out before jerking his hips back into her again.

Despite her condition, Ezio kept up the punishing pace, moving the hand that was on her thigh, back to the nub of her sex once again.

Sweat ran down Rosa's flushed face as she turned her head, bringing her lips to Ezio's once again, groaning into his mouth as his tongue mimicked what his member was doing inside of her.

She couldn't hold on, she could feel herself coming a second time. A guttural groan escaped her lips as she came, warm juices leaking out onto her thigh and his.

Feeling herself go boneless again, Rosa was just and no more aware of Ezio's frantic pounding in and out of her body. It wasn't until he went rigid against her back as his climax overtook him did Rosa regain some of her senses.

The two lay in the middle of the bed, limbs tangles, clinging to one another, panting as they cooled down from their first love-making in months.

Rosa rolled onto her back, tilting her head to the side and smiling at the stupid looking smile gracing Ezio's face.

"What are you so happy about?"

Rosa got her answer in the form of Ezio laying his head atop her breasts, hand moving to rub in slow motions against her swollen stomach.

Running her fingers through his hair, Rosa soon felt herself being lulled into the first proper sleep she had had in months.

Ezio however, could not sleep, now that the afterglow euphoria had cooled and waned, a horrible feeling of guilt pulled his gut, so much so that his stomach turned and churned inside of him. He felt strangely scared. Not scared of the fact that his son was about to be born into a creed which he may not even survive. No, it was the fear that Rosa was using him, somehow for her own gains. His mind slung him back to the affair he had with the red-headed Caterina Sforza. An affair he had at the villa while Rosa was pregnant with his child.

Suddenly feeling sick, Ezio pulled himself from Rosa's grasp, holding his breath to make sure he didn't wake her.

Pacing the main hall of the Tiber hideout, Ezio's breathing became quicker and shallower. The more he thought about what happened with Caterina, the sicker he felt. He believed himself to love the Countess of Forli. That belief left him crushed when she basically told him she had used him for her own gains.

What if Rosa was doing the same thing?

His mind then took him back to the now dead Christina. His first love before he became an Assassin. She had died in his arms, shooting his heart into pieces.

What if the same thing happened to Rosa? What if a Templar or worse still, Cesare found out about Rosa. She couldn't defend herself being so close to giving birth.

Stumbling to the lower exit from the hideout, Ezio unbarred the door and threw himself part way out the door as his stomach brought up everything he had ate and drank that night. Slamming the door shut again, Ezio slumped down the wall, head resting against his bent knees, tears leaking from his golden brown eyes. He remained that way until a hand atop his naked shoulder jolted him from his silent tears.

"Ezio…."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter one done :)**


	2. Sleep well my love

Well, here we go of chapter two of Bump in the Road.

I decided to make Ezio suffer a little more in this one. I tried to go into a bit of detail what the second book goes into with how locked up his heart is and how certain people broke into it and how he has been emotionally affected by everything that has happened to him over the years.

Thanks to **Midnight Lullabye **and** Mistress of Dragons **for reviewing my first chapter.

Pleae, feel free to drop me a review and tell me what you think. But, I do not accept flames, just constructive critisism, taking taking into account that I am in no way a professional writer and have not actually studied tense, prose, grammar etc etc since first year at university...8 years ago :)

Enjoy :)

**oOoOoOoOo**

Burying her head deeper into the thick pillows, Rosa stretched like a cat, raising her arms high above her head. Even though she had only slept for about an hour or so, she woke up feeling somewhat refreshed.

Pawing over to the opposite side of the bed, she blindly searched for Ezio.

The sheets were cold, indicating he had been gone for some time.

Pulling herself up, Rosa glanced around the large room. Nope. No sign of Ezio.

Groaning slightly, Rosa edged over to the side of the bed, hand clutched against the underside of her belly. Wincing as her bare feet touched the cold stone floor, Rosa wandered over to a large high-backed chair with many articles of clothing draped over and across it. Her eyes were drawn to a white outer robe, beautifully made with intricate details on the sleeves, cuffs and collar. Obviously this was the outer robe for one of Ezio's many Assassin uniforms. Pulling the long tunic over her head, Rosa made sure it covered all of her nakedness before venturing out into the drawing room of the hideout.

Stopping at a T-junction in the corridor, Rosa stopped to regain her bearings. In doing so, she turned her head and caught Ezio's scent coming from the tunic she had pulled on. The smell of leather, outdoors and something spicy she couldn't put her finger on. The smell made her smile slightly before carrying on to find the missing Ezio.

She stopped short however as she entered the large drawing room, her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of Ezio slumped against the wall, head cradled in another Assassin's arms. The arms of Beatrice no less.

Feeling sick to her stomach, Rosa turned to leave when, "I know how you feel Master. I have suffered painful loss too at the hands of the Borgia."

Curiosity piqued, Rosa crept back over to the doorway she had previously vacated.

"I know but….this is not the same. First my father and brothers. Next Christina who died in my arms. My uncle Mario died after that. Then….Caterina sunk her claws into me. Despite my minds protests, I opened up my heart to that woman only to have her shoot me down."

"You are scared of losing Rosa?"

"Scared? More like terrified. Imagine an Assassin terrified. What if Cesare finds out about her. What if he finds out it is my son she carries. What if Rosa finds out about Caterina?"

"Master? If I may? I know you love Rosa and I know you would do all that is within your power if any harm were to befall her or your son. What happened with Caterina was just that….a fling. She means nothing to you and from what I have heard, she is apparently courting another poor soul. Please Master, stop torturing yourself over events that have passed and are not under your control."

"It was though! I could have said no to Caterina. No to Rosa. Now look at what's happened. While Rosa was pregnant and alone with my child….I invited another woman into my bed!" Ezio almost yelled out, tears tracking his cheeks once again.

"But you didn't say no and you do have yourself to blame for that however, I am very perceptive and Rosa does not have a bad or spiteful bone in her body. She would never discard you as Caterina did. She would be a fool if she did Master."

"No….she would be wise. It is I who is the fool. Despite the fact that I have only been around Rosa for a few short hours today. My heart is already open again. The thought that she came so far to find me despite her being heavy with child….makes me love her all the more. She is so brave, determined, strong….it is she who is too good for me. What can I offer her?"

Rosa watched as the blonde female sat back from Ezio, apparently the youth couldn't think of anything to say.

Her mind was teaming. Who the hell was Caterina? It was clear that Ezio had an affair with the woman but it was definitely over now. Anger flooded over the raven haired Rosa however, it was quickly quashed when she heard Ezio pour his heart out to Beatrice. He had always been passionate but there had somehow been a false tone to it. Not now, everything he was saying was coming right from the depths of his soul.

She had to say something.

"You offer me shelter, friendship, a challenge, laughter, anger, annoyance and love Ezio. Despite your short-comings, your wandering eyes and your way with the women. I cannot help but say that and I wouldn't have journeyed all this was if I didn't feel something for you….Stupid Assassin."

The look Ezio shot Rosa when she began talking was priceless, golden-brown eyes flickered in the candle light as they opened ridiculously wide. They looked for a few seconds to shimmer ochre-yellow.

Rosa stopped a few feet away from Ezio, silently telling the young blonde female that she could go.

Bowing deeply to both Ezio and Rosa, Beatrice made off to join the rest of the recruits in their bedrooms.

"Rosa….I…." "Be quiet and listen to me Assassin. You invited another woman into your bed? Typical of you. However, despite my anger, you and I were no longer together at that point. We had not seen each other for a few months and to be honest, I didn't think I was going to see you again anyway. I may have taken another lover….had I not found out I was pregnant."

Ezio sat motionless and stonily silent, eyes to the floor as Rosa lectured him. The thought of her taking another lover made him feel ill. However, fate had intervened and had brought them together again.

"You are an ass Ezio. Always thinking with that damn penis of yours instead of the tiny brain that I know is in your thick skull."

"I do not ask you to forgive me Rosa but I do ask you to stay here….at least until you have given birth….please."

Still with eyes averted to the ground, Ezio took the silence in the room to mean that Rosa was leaving. However, white clad arms draped around his shoulders as Rosa, mindful of her stomach dropped down and straddled his lap, forcing his legs to straighten out.

He smiled slightly as Rosa leaned her forehead against his, her eyes shut to the world, dark lashes resting against her pale skin.

"As I said Ezio….you are an ass but….I know your nature. I believe you saw that Caterina as just another outlet. For some bizarre reason, I cannot bring myself to hate you and your sometimes whorish antics."

Rosa opened her eyes, still with their foreheads pressed together and stared into his. They seemed to be gleaming a bright yellow/gold now. Pale cheeks flushing slightly, Rosa brought her lips to his. The kiss was chaste but conveyed the forgiveness that Rosa had offered the older male.

After a few minutes of gentle kisses and touches, Rosa finally pulled away from Ezio, drawing both of them to their feet. It was only then that he registered that she was wearing his pristine white cowled tunic. With that in mind, Ezio reached over and pulled the cowl over Rosa's head, hiding her eyes, leaving only her nose and those lips on display.

"This look suits you Rosa. It makes you look even more irresistible."

"That is also what I wanted to discuss with you Ezio. When our son is born….I want you to train me. Make me one of your novices. I wish to join the Brotherhood….if nothing else than to better equip myself to protect my family should the worst happen."

Ezio knew she spoke the truth. What if he was on a mission and the Borgia found Rosa. Her well honed thief skills would not be enough to defend herself. Staring into her unrelenting gaze, Ezio slowly nodded his head.

"I would be honoured if you joined my side in the Brotherhood."

Rosa said nothing more. She was suddenly feeling drained and from the looks of it, Ezio was too. Taking a firm grip of his hand, Rosa led them back in the direction of the master bedroom.

Ten days later found Rosa and Ezio's sister Claudia sitting in the sunshine outside a small wine bar not too far from the Rosa in Fiore.

When Ezio had introduced the heavily pregnant Rosa to Claudia and Maria, needless to say the two were shocked at the U-turn Ezio's life had made however, they welcomed the fiery Rosa into their small family.

Dressed in taken out breeches and one of Ezio's light tunics, Rosa sat sipping water, listening intently to Claudia's talk of the brothel and just what the girls were doing for the Assassins. She felt herself looking admiringly at the only Auditore daughter. She was extremely pretty and had the same piercing golden brown stare that Ezio had. Her dress, although modest, enhanced her small shape, giving the illusion of prefect hourglass curves. Never having been particularly curvy herself, Rosa slightly envied the way Claudia dressed to accentuate her body. It was strange, Rosa had never cared for trivial things like envy and jealousy before. Perhaps it was just the pregnancy that was making her more irritable and moody.

"So, how long till the birth now Rosa. It cannot be far now."

"No, I'm guessing only another week or so."

"I cannot wait. I am going to have a little niece or nephew to spoil."

"No, what we are going to have is another Ezio running around. That in itself is terrifying. He on his own is a pain in the arse….what are two of them going to be like?"

"Why are you so convinced that it's going to be a boy? What if it's another Rosa?"

"Oh hell no, that would be worse than Ezio. I know my temper Claudia. I don't think I could handle someone with the same personality as me. Anyway, Ezio could 'see' it and has convinced both himself and me that it is a boy."

"Hmm, well, I can 'see' it too, and I am not so sure."

Rosa smiled and shook her head slightly at the younger woman before glancing out at the throngs of people milling about the streets, some heading home after a hard day working, others going out to bars and brothels.

"How long until Pantasilea arrives?" Claudia questioned after a few minutes of silence.

"She is being escorted here right now, hopefully she will reach the hideout tomorrow morning."

Rosa was happy and relieved that there were going to be quite a few women around when the time came to give birth. Not many women graced the thieves guilds and only a few were in the ranks of the Brotherhood and Ezio, Leonardo and even Machiavelli she believed would be useless when it came to caring for a newborn. Ezio had been quick in sending a message to Pantasilea, asking her help during and after the imminent birth. She had quickly sent back a response via carrier pigeon that herself and Bartolomeo would be arriving as soon as was possible along with her and her husbands congratulations.

Rosa noticed that Claudia was sitting bolt upright, eyes glowing ochre as she scanned the crowds.

"We are being watched."

"How? No-one has seen us with any of the….recruits." Rosa whispered for she knew better than to say Assassins.

No more was said between the two women as Claudia, as calmly as she could, left a few coins on the table to pay for her wine and Rosa's water before she helped Rosa to her feet.

As the two walked the long way round to Tiber Island arm in arm, Rosa was becoming more and more aware that they were being followed. Her stomach churned slightly as Claudia sped up their pace a bit.

"And where are two lovely ladies like you going on your own at this time in the evening?" Came a deep, grunting voice from a small side alley.

Both women stopped dead in the middle of the street as three burly looking men cornered them, two from side streets, the third had indeed been following them.

"Borgia." Claudia whispered to Rosa.

Rosa already knew who they were though. She recognised the crests on their uniforms. Her eyes narrowed as she stared the three down.

Feeling themselves being backed up against a wall, Claudia stepped infront of Rosa in an attempt to shield her.

"Word has it that you two girls have been in league with the Assassin."

"Hmpf, such nonsense you speak. The Assassin is a ghost, a myth, a spectre that you fools are afraid of!" Rosa yelled, the urge to fight flooding over her. The urge to fight to protect her unborn child.

"Well, we know that you, whore monger _Claudia_ are working with him. You? Heavy with child? I bet the beast inside you is his!" The biggest guard sneered at the women as he advanced towards them, an ugly notched dagger in his hand.

"You fucking dog! No-one insults my sister and my unborn child and gets away with it!" Rosa screamed at the guard, shoving Claudia aside as she drew her own serrated edged dagger from her belt.

Claudia was too slow in reaching for her own knife when the closest guard lunged for Rosa who, unfortunately was too large to dodge his grabbing hands.

His blade caught her lower arm as she tried to spin out of his way. Hissing her pain, Rosa found herself with one of his arms round her neck, bending her head back painfully as the other hand, still holding his notched dagger began sliding down the front of her tunic.

"Rosa!" Claudia shouted as she made to help the older woman. However, her progress was halted by the other two guards rounding on her, knocking the blade from her hands.

"Go easy with the whore. I want a go of her too….after I have taken care of that Assassins bitch."

Feeling her tunic being slowly cut open, causing her bound breasts to be exposed and her heart to hammer loudly in her chest doubled Rosa's struggling.

"Let me go you bastard!"

"Oh I am going to have fun gutting you. Such a shame though, such a flame you are. Pity you are wasted on that scum."

"I don't know any fucking Assassin! M-my husband passed on. I don't know where you got these accusations from!"

Rosa felt tears well up and a lump rise in her throat as the guard pushed his blade into the bindings on her breasts, ripping the fabric easily. She could hear Claudia struggling and fighting what sounded like hand to hand with the other two. She was so angry that she couldn't even escape, fight back in any way. She couldn't even protect the life inside her she had grown to care for.

"I suggest you let those ladies go." Came a voice from behind all of them.

"And just who the hell are you?" The guard holding Rosa spat out as he spun the two of them round causing Rosa to stumble over her own feet.

The man standing just a few feet away was dressed in simple attire, riding boots, soft leather breeches and a thigh length black tunic. Shoulder length brown hair was tied back from his face which was half covered with a deep grey scarf usually used to protect riders and farmers from dust.

Rosa stared wide eyed at the man standing infront of them.

"Just a concerned citizen. Now, I suggest you let them go….now."

"Or what bastard? You're not even armed. In any case, how bout we cut you a deal. You can have that one when we're done….This one….' he almost groaned out as he buried his nose in Rosa's hair, inhaling her scent, 'if she lives after I gut her, I'm keeping for myself. Such a pretty face, delicious breasts, long powerful legs….can't wait to have them wrapped around me. Oh yes, once I remove the taint the Assassin has left in her, I think she will be quite….grateful for the good I'm doing her. To think she would even open her legs for that bastard."

"You fucking idiot! How many times do I have to tell you? I don't know of any Assassin!"

"Shut up bitch." The guard growled into Rosa's ear as the grip around her neck tightened. "Well, do we have a deal? You can have the whore, I keep this one."

Rosa watched as the male walked slowly up to them, taking his sweet time walking round them, as he pondered the request.

"This one is very pretty though,' the man mused as his fingertips brushed Rosa's cheek. 'Such beautiful eyes, full of passion and lust for life. Still very desirable even though…."

The guard watched the dark haired man warily as he paused in his sentence, not hearing the soft clink of metal slipping from a bracer.

"No, not even _though_. Even more so now than ever that she is about to give birth to my son!" Ezio all out screamed as he spun round the back of the guard, thrusting his double hidden blades into either side of his neck, driving them in so violently, the guards head was severed from his body, showering Rosa in blood as the tight hold round her neck went lax.

Before the other two guards could fathom what had just happened, Ezio rounded on them, swatting them from his younger sister as if they were insects.

Claudia retrieved her blade and whirled round, skirts twirling with the motion and buried her blade in one of the guards jugular. Glaring as he dropped to the ground, blood gurgling from both the wound and his mouth.

The younger guard, made to run. He was half way through yelling 'Assassin' when two throwing knives embedded themselves, one at the base of his spine, the other right through his helmet and into his skull.

Taking a few seconds to calm himself, Ezio retracted his double blades and pulled the linen scarf from his face, thanking fate that he had came home earlier than expected after a mission to destroy one of Leonardo's was machines. Oh how he had loved flying that bat like machine again, despite almost plummeting to his death more than once. Snapping back to reality at the sound of Rosa's gasping breaths, in a few long strides, he was crouched down at her side, pulling her shaking body into his arms despite the guards blood dripping from her.

Claudia walked back over to the two after she dragged the bodies out of sight of any curious and nosy passers by.

"I'm sorry Ezio….I wasn't quick enough in spotting them. I….I didn't mean to get her hurt."

"It's ok Claudia." Rosa rasped out, not turning her face from where it was buried in Ezio's chest.

"Those fuckers got what they deserved anyway. Fucking calling us all the names under the sun and insulting my unborn baby."

Claudia stood back up and backed away a few paces. The expression on Ezio's face was frightening her. She had never seen him look so….frantic. His eyes were wild and wide, ochre and yellow burning in their depths as he stared at the dead body of the guard who threatened to gut and defile Rosa. Claudia swore that if Ezio's eyes could burn the dead man to ashes, they would have.

Ezio whistled softly and a few seconds later, two of the recruits Zeno and Marco dropped down from the rooftops, concerned looks plastered across their faces.

"Take Claudia back to the Rosa in Fiore. Stand guard discreetly until I order otherwise. You will stand guard there day and night until I deem it safe again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Master." Both recruits almost whispered out. They felt guilty as they had indeed been tracking Claudia and Rosa while Ezio was away. Everything was going well until a few Borgia soldiers caught them on the rooftops and engaged them in a fight. Zeno had injured his back when one of the guards toppled into them sending them both crashing into the street below. Thankfully, he had enough wits about him to roll them mid air so he landed atop the guard or he could have a broken leg or worse.

Ezio didn't even register Claudia placing a hand atop his shoulder before running said hand through Rosa's hair.

"I'm so sorry." Didn't really register either until soft footfalls left Ezio and Rosa slumped in the side street.

"I hate how fucking powerless I have become. Cant even beat away a couple of wet behind the ears guards….half my age and with half my intelligence." Rosa growled out as her shaking began to calm down.

Ezio didn't even hear her talk to him. Everything else was just white noise as he kept staring at that dead body. His eyes felt like they were burning inside their sockets as his 'sight' caused almost everything to turn red. People walking by. The sky above him and indeed himself. Enemies all around him. His grip around Rosa tightened so much that she cried out as her large stomach squashed painfully against Ezio's.

"E-Ezio? Let me go. You're hurting me."

Snapping back to reality, Ezio shook his head a few times before pulling them to their feet.

The cut on Rosa's arm would need cleaned and dressed. She was covered in the dead guards blood. She smelled like that man.

His eyes gleamed bright ochre again as he lifted Rosa into his arms, carrying her as if she weighed nothing.

Taking off at a punishing pace through the winding alleys, he didn't even listen to Rosa saying that she could walk just fine.

Darting into another side street, the pair came across a small courtyard complete with one of the entrances to the underground tunnel network the Assassin's used to travel and escape to.

The dark in the tunnel didn't bother Ezio in the slightest. His 'sight' gave him full and normal vision in the dark. He knew these tunnels like the back of his hand anyway.

After a few minutes, he barged in the door of the hideout, shouting at the novices to draw Rosa a hot bath then get the fuck out.

There were only three present that day so very quickly and without asking questions, a bath was indeed drawn, medical supplies left out and the two were left alone.

"Put me down Ezio. I'm fine."

Rosa winced as she was placed gently on her feet. Her back was aching and her stomach was cramping slightly.

Running her fingers through her blood caked hair, Rosa turned to Ezio who was frantically pacing back and forth in the large bath-hall, muttering to himself. She knew words wouldn't work with him, not while he was so angry so instead, she turned towards the warm water, stripping off her torn tunic and breast bindings.

Once naked, she caught her reflection in the large full length mirror not 5 feet away from her. Heavily pregnant and covered in another mans blood. What a strange image.

Taking a cloth from the wooden stool beside the bath tub, Rosa dipped it in the water before dragging it over her face, neck, arms and chest. Soaking it again, she roughly pulled it through her hair to rid herself of that mans blood.

Finally, she deemed herself clean enough to not ruin the scented bath water.

Her back and stomach protested violently as she made to step into the tub.

Biting back a groan, she turned to the still pacing Ezio.

"A little help? I can't get in."

Frowning at Ezio's silence, Rosa leaned heavily against him as he helped her into the large tub.

Ducking her head under the water, Rosa ran her fingers through it to make sure all last traces of what happened earlier that day were gone.

Too busy running a clean cloth over her arms, Rosa barely noticed Ezio remove his leathers and tunic. She only looked round as she felt herself being gently moved forwards in the tub, giving the older male enough room to step in and sit behind her, knees bent at either side of her body.

Leaning back against the warm chest behind her. Rosa groaned slightly as battle calloused fingers ran through her soaked hair.

"When will you speak Ezio? I am fine, the baby is fine. We are fine. That bastard got what he deserved."

Rosa sat quietly, fighting against every instinct inside her to goad Ezio into talking. No, that would not work. It was as if he had went into shock. The only communication she got was feather light touches against her cheeks and down her sore neck.

A sharp gasp escaped Rosa's lips as those feather light touches pressed in a bit harder as hands trailed over her collar bone and down to her heavy breasts.

Bracing her hands against Ezio's bent knees, Rosa squeezed slightly in encouragement. Almost completely forgetting the pain of the wound on her arm and her aching back. Resting her head against Ezio's shoulder, Rosa closed her eyes, deep, ragged breaths echoing throughout the room as those hands teased and kneaded her breasts.

"Ahh, stop, stop. Please tell me you are ok Ezio."

Letting out an almost frustrated moan at his stony silence, Rosa felt slight relief as Ezio's hands moved down to her stomach.

Rosa looked down as the small pushes and bumps against the inside of her womb, clearly visible this late in the pregnancy were almost exactly following the trail Ezio's hands took. Smiling slightly, swallowing a lump in her throat, Rosa tilted her head up, despite her aching neck and placed a gentle kiss on the underside of Ezio's jaw.

"I….I love you Rosa."

Rosa jerked slightly, never before had he said those words and actually mean them. Sure, back in Venice he had told her that in the height of passion or when the two were ridiculously drunk. But now? He was sober, they were not in the throws of orgasm, they were sitting quietly, together.

Struggling to pull herself up, Rosa smiled as tanned hands rested atop her hips, helping to guide her round to face him, leaning all her weight on her knees, Rosa placed her hands on either side of his face. Staring into Ezio's unusual eyes, Rosa actually felt saddened at the expression on his face. He looked scared if that were possible.

"Why are you scared?"

After a few moments of silence, Ezio finally spoke, "I-I'm not scared…."

"Uh-huh, and I'm not a thief."

"Everything I have ever loved has been taken from me. When I saw that guard….what he was doing, was going to do to you. I couldn't control myself. I didn't just want to kill him, I wanted to torture him in ways that I can't even think of. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted to send him into hell….What if I hadn't shown up in time? What then? He would have….raped you, defiled you….cut you open….Oh god."

Rosa yanked Ezio's head back round to face her as he had turned away when thinking about what that beast would have done to her.

"Ezio? He didn't, you came in time. No point in thinking about what could have happened. It didn't. I am safe."

"Cesare knows! He knows you are with me. He knows you carry my child. Fuck, I must alert Volpe to have his spies patrol the Castello St Angelo and the Vatican district. Who-ever fucking told him will…" "Quiet! Stop shouting and look at me. Contact Volpe tomorrow. By then Pantasilea and Bartolomeo will be here and you will have more people to work with to find out who indeed alerted Cesare to my presence. Now, shut up stupid Assassin. We are safe here."

Ezio shut his eyes, breathed deeply and nodded. He knew the three novices would be patrolling Tiber Island and the other two available were at the Rosa in Fiore. He would have the other seven placed throughout Rome along with Volpe's thieves and Bartolommeo's mercenaries in order to weed out the information leak.

Wrapping his arms around Rosa's back, mindful of her stomach, he pulled her closer to him. Glad for the familiar warmth, feel and smell of her body all around him. He knew he shouldn't due to the simple fact that she was so close to giving birth but, he couldn't deny that he wanted her. His mind was screaming no, just stick with gentle touches and kisses but his body, it wanted more. And now, Rosa was alerted to that need.

Pulling the raven haired thief closer, Ezio crushed their lips together, no light caress of lips, no tenderness.

As his tongue plundered Rosa's mouth, he felt her lift her body slightly, shifting so her arms now draped round the back of his neck as she lowered herself onto of him.

He couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt her warmth around him, felt himself become fully sheathed inside her. Gripping tightly onto her hips, he lifted her up slightly, only to let her drop back down, letting his head fall back as long fingers tangled in his hair.

Keeping powerful hands braced on her hips to aid her movements, Ezio wasn't even aware of the warm water spilling over the side of the tub. All he was aware of was the warmth engulfing him, the feel of Rosa's fingers clutching his hair. Her own head tilted back as her movements quickened. He could just make out his name spilling from her lips like a mantra with every thrust upwards his hips made.

"Look at me Rosa." he managed to whisper out as her hips moved erratically with rhythm slipping away.

Rosa opened her eyes and dropped her head forwards again. Staring into Ezio's blazing golden eyes put Rosa into a trance like state, she couldn't avert her gaze. Her hold in his hair went lax, her hips stopped moving but she could still feel hips thrusting upwards, deeper, slower, so deep it was almost painful. No sounds escaped her lips even when she felt herself climax. Tears ran from her eyes as she continued to stare.

For a few seconds, Rosa's world went black. When she came round, Ezio had stopped moving, his eyes were dull golden brown again. She could feel that he had released inside of her but, what the hell had happened? She had never blacked out during sex before.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Shaking her head, Rosa slowly lifted herself from the Assassins lap, sliding herself back into the water on the other side of the tub.

"You sure?"

"Y-yes….I don't know what happened. I have never felt like that before. It was….amazing. I couldn't look away from your eyes. Such a strange power you have to entrance someone like that."

"I guess I will have to try it on you more often then."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, mainly trying to catch lost breath. Rosa's back was killing her and the cramps in her stomach had worsened.

"Ezio? I have to lie down. I don't feel so good."

Quicker then lightning, Ezio was out the tub, ignorant of his scant nudity, pulling Rosa along with him, lifting her once again as if she weighed nothing.

Sitting her on the edge of his bed, he grabbed one of his Assassin robes which she had picked to be her bed clothes and carefully dressed her, mindful of her bump.

"I think you can tell the recruits that they can come in now Ezio. I really think you scared them away."

"It's fine. They will be back soon, they always come back when they are starving."

Helping Rosa under the blankets before sliding in beside her, Ezio propped himself up on one arm while lightly ghosting fingertips over her face with his free hand. Over her eyebrows, down one cheek, over full lips, up the other cheek, down her nose and back again. Just like his mother done with him when he was a child trying to sleep.

Smiling at the contented sounds coming from Rosa, he leaned forwards and lightly kissed her lips then the tip of her nose as he simultaneously ran his hand down over her breasts and onto her large stomach.

"Sleep well….my love."

**oOoOoOoOo**

The reason I used 'My Love' was because in the Christina side missions, Ezio very easilly said 'Rest in peace my love' to Christina.

And, what's with Rosa's worsening cramps, back ache? The birth can't be far now. I have even picked out the name for the baby.

Wonder if Volpe will blame Machiavelli for the Borgia knowing about who Rosa is ^^


	3. Plans and Ancestors

Thanks so much to **Midnight Lullabye** and **Mistress 0f Dragons** for reviewing me again! Luv you guys!

This chapter is quite short. I have delved a bit more into Ezio and approached a different sort of bleeding effect.

I like Pantasilea in this chapter. She is so level headed and smart!

Right, it's 3.30am and I have proof read this as best I could so a few errors will have undoubtedly slipped through the net.

Enjoy and drop me a line and tell me whatcha think ^^

**oOoOoOoOo**

He was climbing in the blistering heat, hotter than anything he had felt before. Every muscle in his body was protesting violently at every scrabble for hand and footholds in the cliff-face.

"_Where the hell am I?"_

Looking around as he climbed, he didn't recognize any of the landscape around him. When he reached the peak of his climb, he took a look at himself. Plain black robes flowed to his ankles. Boots….wait, those boots, he knew those boots. The bracers on his arms concealing double hidden blades. The same armor he received from the shrine in Monteriggioni. This was Altair's armor.

Wait….these hands are not his own, they are larger, littered in more scars, he has a finger missing.

Sounds of battle rage below him. He watches with eagle vision as a young boy in short white robes standing top a horses back fires arrows at oncoming enemies with red crosses on their armor. The speed and precision is phenomenal, no child should be able to handle a bow and arrow that well. A strange feeling settles in his gut as he averts his gaze to the one armed rider, slashing away at enemies, holding onto the horse with nothing but the power in his legs.

All over the battlefield is red, so many enemies all in one place. One thing is certain though, the blue is dwindling. The gold hues of the young boy and one armed male are fading.

He can just make out a strangled, "Altair! Now!"

With no control over his own body, he raises his hand high into the air, just as the blue shapes pull their cowls over their eyes, not to blind themselves but to shield themselves. Bright light emanates from his upturned palm in the shape of the Apple of Eden. The whole battle grounds are covered in it's rays as the enemy clutch their heads in agony, their eyes bursting, ear drums exploding and brains imploding.

He cant even hear the scream of his name amidst the echoing rumbles of the Apple.

A sharp pain in his unprotected side followed swiftly by another at the base of his spine and the Apple falls from his hand with the shock of the arrows embedding themselves in his body. His world tilts then tumbles down the side of the cliff.

Lying in a crumpled heap at the base of the cliff, his dulling vision can just make out white robed Assassins pick themselves up and slowly walk towards him, many barged out the way by the young boy with topaz eyes and the one armed male.

It's all echoing in his skull now, every noise sounds like it is muffled by yards of cotton in his ears.

"Altair? Altair no! Stay with me….you hear me? Stay with me, do not shut your eyes novice!"

His eyes crack open again as his head is cradled in the black haired males lap. He is barking orders at the young boy who seems to be fighting back tears.

"Qulan-Gal! Stay focussed, ride back to the fortress, alert the healer. The rest of you? Bring a stretcher or the Grand Master _will_ die!"

His broken body will not respond to him.

He manages however, a small smile when the older male looks down at him, his eyes shining with tears.

"Malik."

"_Machiavelli?"_

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ezio bolted awake, almost flying right out of the bed.

Sweat was beaded on his temples, his hands were shaking.

Staring down at his hands, he mentally counted ten fingers. Took stock that his body was not broken. His head was not being cradled in that mans lap.

Leaning against the ornate headboard, Ezio attempted to catch his breath. It felt like all life had been knocked out of him.

"Ezio? What's wrong?" Came Rosa's sleepy voice from beside him.

Glancing down at Rosa, Ezio couldn't help the small smile at the stated of her in sleep. His white cowl was twisted strangely on her head, it's eagles peak, instead of sitting between her eyes was turned to the side of her head.

"Nothing, just bad dreams. Go back to sleep Rosa."

As he lay back down, his back and side ached, almost as if he had really been shot.

Staring up at the ceiling, counting the cracks in it, Ezio just and no more felt Rosa shimmy closer in a not so subtle attempt for him to lie on his side and embrace her.

So he did, raising his left hand to first card through disarrayed hair visible under his cowl then to side down and rest atop her stomach, lightly ghosting his fingers over the fabric covering it until she fell asleep again.

Sleep Ezio found, did not come again for him that night. He kept hearing that man's voice, that Malik shouting at him, telling him to stay awake.

The next day around noon found Ezio pacing anxiously around the drawing room of the hideout waiting on Bartolomeo and Pantasilea. Machiavelli was jotting notes down in the small black note book he kept on him while the novices Ezio had scared away last night were sitting all too quietly in the furthest corner they could from Ezio. Zeno and Marco were still at the Rosa in Fiore with Claudia whom would not be coming to the meeting due to the compromise of the brothels safety. She had to lay low for a time.

"Will you sit down Ezio? Your pacing is making me dizzy. They will be here soon."

Ezio stopped his pacing briefly, glared at Machiavelli before glancing in the direction of his bedroom. Rosa was still sleeping, she had kept waking up throughout the night complaining of cramps, back ache and feeling slightly nauseous. Ezio had stayed up all night making sure she was alright. He had forgone sleep in order for her to have a few precious hours. In all honesty, he was too scared to go back to sleep. That dream was praying on his mind, so much so that he couldn't control the worlds that came from his mouth, "Do you know where you family came from?"

"What?"

"Your ancestors? Do you know where they came from?"

Machiavelli seemed to play with Ezio's sentence before admitting defeat with a shake of his head.

"Why do you ask?"

"No matter. It's nothing."

The sound of the coded knock signalled that someone had arrived at the hideout. Before Ezio could ask, one of the novices jumped up and ran over to the barred entrance.

Piercing violet eyes appeared through the darkness in the hallway before Volpe came into view.

"I heard about Rosa and Claudia yesterday. How are they?"

"Claudia is laying low at the Rosa in Fiore for a few days. Rosa is alright. Feeling a bit out of sorts but is fine. She is sleeping."

Volpe sat himself down and stared pointedly at Machiavelli.

"Don't you think it's strange that a few Borgia guards knew exactly who Rosa was? Never mind Claudia who's face is known in Rome. It's almost as if someone told the Borgia about Rosa and her connection to you Ezio."

Ezio groaned, he knew where this was going. Volpe was going to blame Machiavelli, the two would fight and Ezio would have to either break them apart or defend Machiavelli to the hilt.

"Do not start Volpe. But know this, I will weed out who leaked the information to Cesare and I will personally destroy them."

A strained silence filled the room save for the few novices chatting quietly to one another. Ezio sat with his head cradled in his hands, trying to ignore the glares and pointed stared both Volpe and Machiavelli were shooting each other.

After what felt like a lifetime, a bellowing, "Open the fucking door!" echoed in from outside.

The door was unbarred and Bartolomeo barged in, Pantasilea close behind with a few mercenaries carrying a few bags, grumbling that they had been reduced to baggage handlers for the day.

Ezio dragged himself up and greeted his old friend. Before taking Pantasilea's hand and lightly kissing her knuckles.

"Well well Ezio, who would have thought it eh? You settle down with that thief from Venice!" Bartolomeo chortled.

"That thief has a name. It's Rosa." Came a tired and groggy reply from the corridor leading to the bedrooms.

Bartolomeo sensibly shut his mouth and bowed to the volatile pregnant woman before bounding over, clasping his hands on her shoulders and drawing her into a loose hug. Rosa peered questioningly over his shoulder at Ezio and Pantasilea, smiling as the two shrugged their shoulders at her.

On being released from Bartolomeo's hold, Rosa was then greeted by Pantasilea who simply inclined her head slightly, showing respect for both Rosa and Ezio.

"I see she has stolen your wardrobe too Ezio?" Bartolomeo laughed as Rosa took herself over to the couch situated up against the wall, watching as she pulled Ezio's white Assassin's robe tighter round her body then pulled the cowl over her head.

"She's been like that since she was attacked."

"I think that by wearing your clothes she is feeling safe and reassured that she is secure. The cowl over her head seems to be some sort of a defence mechanism. Almost like she is becoming invisible to any who would harm her." Pantasilea mused earning surprised looks from all the men in the room, even Machiavelli.

"I think your right. She hasn't even let those robes been washed."

"Well, this close to giving birth, any mother needs to feel as safe as she can. I'm guessing the robes smell like you so even if you are not there, she can feel you around her."

Ezio stared flabbergasted at Pantasilea. How had he not thought of that? He just thought she was being awkward by not parting with the robes.

"Oh my angel is as bright as a button!" Bartolomeo laughed out, earning a small blush from the petite woman.

Machiavelli then stood up, signalling that everyone had procrastinated enough. Ezio took a seat beside Rosa who quickly wriggled in closer to him until he relented his business like façade and looped an arm round her shoulders. Machiavelli stayed standing, Volpe too stayed standing, as far as he could from Machiavelli, almost at the other side of the room, Pantasilea took the worn cushioned high-back chair white Bartolomeo stood behind it, his hands on his wife's shoulders. The few novices had edged closer, should their input be needed.

"I have already briefed the seven absent novices of the situation when they arrived in Rome first thing this morning. They are now stationed throughout the city." Machiavelli began before Ezio could even open his mouth.

"Good. Volpe? I need the help of your spies. I need a select few posted throughout the Vatican District."

"Already done Ezio. I sent them out before I left to come here."

"The men that accompanied myself and Pantasilea here are probably at this moment meeting up with the recruits stationed at the Rosa in Fiore. The will act as go betweens from Claudia to yourself."

"It would appear that you all have everything under control then. If any of you hear of any information regarding the leak to Cesare. Do not approach the culprit. I will be the one to end his life."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads before a stifling silence filled the atmosphere. An atmosphere that was only broken when the young novice Beatrice finally spoke up. "What about us Master? Should we stay here?"

Ezio seemed to ponder the question, or rather ignore it altogether. Machiavelli made the decision for him. "Remain on Tiber Island and report anything unusual to myself or anyone else in this room.

Beatrice bowed to Machiavelli before gesturing for the other two to get up. As soon as their footsteps left the building, Ezio abruptly stood, making Rosa jump slightly and stormed into the weapons room.

Machiavelli made to go after him but a strong hand gripping his arm told him otherwise. Hw turned to see an unusually sombre looking Bartolomeo shaking his head.

Volpe took a seat beside his fellow thief, placing a hand gently atop her shoulder.

"How are you Rosa?"

"I'm alright. I'm worried about Ezio though. He had been almost silent since I was attacked. I keep telling him that I am fine but….he wont listen to me."

"I think it is because he has already lost so much. He can't handle losing another. And, seeing you seek solace and safety, covering yourself in his robes, somehow hurts him."

"I don't mean to hurt him….I-I just like…." "I know you don't, perhaps I am wrong but, I think that all Ezio has seen in his twenty odd years being an Assassin are perhaps taking it's toll on him. It's nothing you have done or intentionally done. I think a large part of Ezio wants to forget the Brotherhood and settle down however, he cannot, it's in his blood, his birthright to fight, to kill. He doesn't want this for you, or the child you are going to give birth to."

Rosa wiped away a few stray tears before leaning heavily on Volpe to pull herself up.

"I'm going to lie down. Don't feel well."

They all watched her shuffle in the direction of the bed chambers before Pantasilea said that she would go after Rosa and sit with her.

Come evening, Ezio was no-where to be found. Machiavelli had searched around Tiber Island for him but to no avail. He was just about to give up his search and head back over to the hideout when out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of a white cowled shape sitting near the bridge, hunched over, bare feet dangling into the water.

It was a curious sight seeing a matured and honed Assassin idly splashing water like a child.

Making his way over the side of the bridge, Machiavelli gracefully dropped down beside Ezio. Saying nothing he too removed his boots and sat beside the sulking Assassin, dipping cautious toes into the ice cold water.

"I have never liked water much." Ezio finally announced after a few minutes. "I have no idea why. I can swim confidently. It is a wonderful escape route from guards but….I really do not like it. Sometimes it feels like I am being sucked under and no amount of kicking I do will push me back to the surface. Since having that strange dream last night, I feel even more fearful of water than ever before. Just being this close to it is making me feel slightly sick."

"What dream?"

"I had a dream that I was another Assassin….I think it was years and years ago, before I was even born. He carried the Apple but lacked the correct knowledge to use it. I remember climbing up a cliff side, holding the Apple aloft and literally blowing the heads off of every single Templar in the battlefield….before I got shot down though. I remember a man crying. Holding my head in his lap, stroking my hair and telling me I would be fine. He had one arm but, he still wore Master Assassin robes. His face….so like….Machiavelli?" Ezio questioned as he turned to see his fellow Assassin clutching his left arm, almost looking like he was in pain.

"A-are you alright?"

A low grimace was all Ezio got as a reply. Just as his hand was about to touch Machiavelli's shoulder, "Do not touch me novice!" Machiavelli almost screamed before, just as quickly as he pulled away, he froze, eyes wide and staring at Ezio mouth agape.

Both mirrored the others expression before Machiavelli let go of his arm, hunched over slightly and apologised to Ezio.

"Forgive me. I do not know what came over me Ezio. Such a strange feeling, immense pain then utter hate….directed towards you."

Ezio still felt weird, he felt close to tears even though nothing happened. Guilt and utter failure crushed at him.

"_It's my fault you lost your arm….lost Kadar."_

The two men returned to sitting in silence before an out of breath Bartolomeo hailed them from atop the bridge, seemingly forgetting the meaning of the word subtlety.

"Ezio! Get your lazy ass back home! Rosa needs you!"

When Ezio hesitated for a second, fear gripping at him knowing he was about to become a father when another verbal volley hit him.

"Move your fucking asses! The pair of you!"

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Didn't have the balls to write the birth in this one. I'm still too scared to write it properly incase I fuck it up!**


	4. Birth

Thanks to **Mistress 0f Dragons **once again for reviewing my last chapter :) Loads of hugs and Ezio plushies to you *hug*

Thanks to my story alerts **(BuckleWinner, LittleFallenAngel333, Midnight Lullaby, Mistress 0f Dragons, Sephsekla and The Dark Hours) **and thanks to the favvers **(Elec3x, Mistress 0f Dragons, Not nameless, Sephsekla, Serebranka and TheManApart)**

**Please, drop me a lil review and tell me what you liked about my fic to make you fav and alert it :)**

Only proof read twice so, if there are mistakes, well so be it. This fic is for my enjoyment and fun anyway. I am crap at spelling and as I have said in previous chapters, have not actually studied or written stuff since my University years...7 odd years ago :)

**oOoOoOoOo**

Ezio had never ran so fast in his life. His feet barely touched the ground as he left Machiavelli behind in his dust. His mind was focussed on one thing, so much so that he didn't notice Leonardo just about to enter the hideout and simply barged past him, shoving him out the way.

Leonardo regained his composure, fixed his hat atop his head and made to follow the frantic Ezio, just as Machiavelli caught up.

"Did you see how he shoved me aside like a rag doll?"

"Sorry Leonardo, his mind is elsewhere. We think Rosa is about to give birth."

"Oh! How exciting! Let's see what we can do to help."

Machiavelli grimaced as the two entered the hideout. His own wife back in Florence had bore him a couple of children. When his first was born, he was the only one present to help her during the birth. The bloody, gruesome and generally stomach turning birth. He shivered at the memory and planned on staying away from Rosa before the child was born.

Ezio darted down the hallways, until he swerved into his bed chamber. He stopped dead just past the threshold and took in the sight before him.

Pantasilea was placing a cool cloth atop Rosa's sweat coated brow, whispering soothing words to her while doing so. Rosa was breathing heavily, her chest heaving with every breath she took. Her pale hands clenched and pulled at the sheets which were pushed down to rest just below her stomach.

"Rosa please, you need to let me undress you a bit. You are far too constricted."

"No! I changed my mind! I do not want this thing! I do not want it!"

"I'm afraid it's too late for that Rosa now please, your waters have broken and I need to remove Ezio's tunic."

"That bastard! This is all his fault! He can give birth to this. I don't want to!"

Ezio stepped back a couple of paces before a strong hand at the base of his spine pushed him back into the room. He turned to glare at whomever pushed him back into hell. It was Leonardo. When had he gotten here?

"Come on Ezio, we need to help as much as we can considering Claudia and Maria are absent."

Ezio hated his oldest friend right at this moment.

Making his way over to Rosa's side, he ducked just in time to dodge her swinging fist.

"Fucking bastard! You did this to me!" Rosa snarled, rage marring her pretty features.

Ezio smartly remained quiet and placed a hand at the small of her back to pull her up slightly while pulling his tunic from her damp, sweaty body. Once done, he made a mental note to destroy the soiled garment as he made to throw it to the floor. Just as the white material was about to leave his hand, Rosa grabbed it with reflexes faster than his own. He watched in silence as she glared death at him while laying the tunic beside her head on the bed.

At a loss for something to do, Ezio pulled his hair free of the red ribbon and used it to tie Rosa's hair back from her face.

"Pantasilea? Where are Volpe and Bartolomeo? I thought they would be here?"

"Both have taken different routes to the Rosa in Fiore to fetch Claudia and Maria. I think we can manage until they arrive though."

Ezio nodded then reached for the cold cloth on Rosa's brow. He slowly removed it to rinse it in the basin of cold water atop the nightstand. He made to lean in to kiss Rosa's forehead when, "Touch me again you bastard and I will drown you in the Tiber!"

Remembering his unusually strong fear of water that day, Ezio simply dropped the cloth atop her head and backed away to sit in his moth-eaten chair a few feet from the bed.

"Pantasilea? Is there anything I can do?" Came Leonardo's enthusiastic voice from the doorway.

"Hold her still while I examine her. I need to see how far she is dilated."

Leonardo made for the top half of the bed when, "No Leonardo, hold her legs, I cannot check her while her legs are thrashing about here."

With shaking hands, Leonardo reluctantly held Rosa's legs apart at the knees. Stifling a small giggle at the irony of this being the first time he has ever parted a womans legs.

"My goodness. This is too quick." Pantasilea murmured from between Rosa's legs.

Faster than lightning, Ezio had darted from the chair to the foot of the bed, almost knocking Leonardo to the floor in the process.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Ezio. She has only been like this for just over an hour and already it is almost time for her to deliver. I give her another hour at the most."

The next hour consisted of Ezio pacing in circles like a mad man. Only stopping as contractions hit Rosa faster and faster. The first few times Rosa's screams had hit him, he made to go to her bedside but the claw marks on his face and the swelling round his newly acquired black eye warded him off. Leonardo helped by bringing clean linens and water for Rosa while Pantasilea kept checking how far Rosa was dilated and every 5minutes or so pressing into her stomach to make sure the baby was in the proper position for birth.

Rosa had a few minutes between painful contractions at the very most. Tears pooled in her eyes as she bit down on her own wrist to stop herself from screaming.

"I-I feel….I need to…." She groaned out as the worst one yet finally left her.

"Ok Rosa. You do what your body tells you to do."

Pantasilea smiled down at Rosa who in turn sent a weak smile back before jolting up slightly, leaning on her elbows.

"Ezio! Where is he? I need that fucker here!"

Rosa let herself be guided by Pantasilea back down to the bed. She felt frantic, lost, where the hell was Ezio? Closing her eyes, Rosa steeled herself for the next painful contraction. It was then that she felt lips atop her head and a hand clasping tightly onto hers.

"Ezio?"

"Yes my love. I will stay if you want me to."

"I still fucking hate you but stay." Rosa gasped out in one breath as the urge to push surged through her.

The pain was excruciating. Worse than falling from a building, worse than being skewered through the leg by an arrow. Worse than everything painful she could imagine put together.

As a soul shattering scream erupted from deep within Rosa's chest, the hand clutching onto his squeezed so tightly, Ezio believed his fingers to be breaking. He shut his eyes. He couldn't look at the pain marring Rosa's face. A pain that was his fault.

His fault….

He was about to become a father….

Opening his watering eyes, Ezio looked to the ceiling of the room, trying to see through it to the sky. Never one for praying, he did the best he could. He silently prayed for Rosa's safety, for the unborn childs safety. He apologised for inviting Caterina to his bed despite his mixed feelings to her. He prayed that his child would be kept far from Cesare's cruel grasp.

Closing his eyes tightly, Ezio hoped his prayer would reach someone. A white light shot through his head causing his breath to hitch. He saw a ruined castle atop a mountain. A young man in black robes and heavy armor standing atop the parapets at the top, the wind pushing the cowl from his face. Himself? No, this man was too young. A teenager at best. His lighter brown hair cropped close into his head. An ugly scar ran down the left side of his face leaving only one eye left before it vanished down past his collar bone to be hidden by his robes. What had happened to this boy? He could see another coming up behind the young man, a woman. Oh god she was so thin in her white Assassin robes. They hung from her tiny frame. She walked with a bad limp. Her green eyes tired and worn out. Her hand touched the boys shoulder. She too was marred with scars. Her once beautiful face showed old scorch marks, obvious signs of torture. What was once luscious raven black hair was lank and greying. What the hell had happened to his family? Where the hell was he? The two seemed to speak to him but, "Push Rosa push! You're almost there!"

Rosa's insults and swearing had melted into nothing but nonsensical gibberish coupled with agonising screams.

"I can't do this!" She yelled as her body collapsed against the sweat soaked sheets, tears trickling down her red cheeks, her free hand fisting the tunic and pulling it over her chest as she struggled to catch what breath she could.

"You can Rosa. I know our son wants to meet us but he can't do that if you don't help him….please my love." Ezio whispered into her ear, pushing the fearful vision he had just had from his head.

"I'm too tired! I'm exhausted. This is too much and it's all your fucking fault." Rosa groaned.

Squeezing Rosa's hand, Ezio kept whispering into her ear, trying his best to comfort her while she tried to catch her breath.

"You're almost there Rosa. Just a little while longer and you will be a mother." Pantasilea encouraged from her position between Rosa's legs.

Ezio stole a glance at Leonardo. His pallor was slightly green but he was watching absolutely entranced by the whole event, eyes glittering with a huge grin on his face.

"You dare sketch any of this Leo and you are dead." Ezio growled to the overeager artist.

Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Leonardo shook his head. He was more terrified of Rosa than Ezio so no way would he sketch her….just another female.

Rosa sagged against the bed again, almost in defeat. She was exhausted and the pain was unbearable. The room was too hot and crowded.

"Out! Everyone out!" She screamed, startling everyone in the room.

"Rosa….you can't do this yourself." Ezio protested.

"Fine! Everyone else out! You? You stay!" She demanded.

Pantasilea was about to protest further but a small nod from Ezio told her otherwise.

One Pantasilea and Leonardo had left, Rosa burst into tears. Tears that she was trying to keep at bay all throughout her labour.

"It's so fucking painful! Get this thing out of me now!" She bawled towards the useless feeling Assassin.

How the hell was he meant to do this? He had never delivered a child before. He didn't even know how to hold one never mind help Rosa give birth. However, all he did know was that if he didn't help Rosa deliver their son now, he would lose them both.

Steeling his nerves, Ezio took the few steps to crouch between Rosa's parted legs, almost throwing up at the bloody messy sight that greeted him. However, he couldn't dwell on the horror before him, he had a job to do. Probably the most important one he would ever do.

"Ok Rosa, it's just us. I think one more should do it….please…." He whispered into the silence in the room.

His guts churned and his heart hammered in his chest as he heard Rosa's breathing pick up. He noted every muscle in her body tensing and pulling with the strain.

Rosa's head fell back in a silent scream as the final and most painful contraction hit her like a sledgehammer.

Never was she letting that bastard touch her again.

Her whole body was rigid as she forced the final push through, her silent scream ending with an almost relief filled groan, her face pink with the effort as her body collapsed back onto the bed.

"Oh my god." Was all her muffled hearing could make out.

Opening tired eyes, all Rosa could make out was a bloodied shape in Ezio's arms. A bloodied shape that was not moving or crying.

She felt sick as she forced her body into a half sitting position.

"Why is he not making any noise?"

Ezio remained silent as he stared down at the tiny being in his arms. His lips were slightly blue and he was not moving. Tears burned at his eyes as he remembered his mother telling him about his own birth. He too had been feared still born until he finally sputtered into life.

"Ezio! Why does he not cry?" Rosa cried out, her voice crackling and breaking, not able to accept the baby she had been carrying for just short of nine months could be dead.

Ezio stared at his sons face.

"You are a fighter. An Auditore. An Assassin. Come on, fight." He whispered over and over to the tiny baby, all the while running two fingers back and forth over the boys chest.

Rosa tried to get closer but she couldn't move. All she could do was watch Ezio whisper frantically to their son as he cradled him in one arm and tried to start his heart by applying pressure to his chest. Closing her eyes, Rosa prayed silently to herself. She had never been a believer but, someone had to be listening to her.

After five painful minutes, Ezio was about to give up when a small gurgle reached his ears followed by an all out bellow from the baby in his arms. His golden eyes blazed as he turned to Rosa with a huge grin on his face.

"Let me hold him."

Gently passing the mewling child into his mothers arms before reaching over to grab some clean linens to clean their son off with, Ezio couldn't believe the look on Rosa's face. He had never seen her look so content, so beautiful.

He sat by her side on the bed and helped clean the blood and other fluids off of the baby, revelling in every noise he made as he was disturbed by the persistent hands of his parents. Finally, when he was clean and swaddled in a thick white blanket, Rosa swallowed her nerves and tentatively brought the child to her swollen breast.

"Ah, little bugger is a biter….a bit like yourself." She whispered out after their son had began feeding.

Smirking at the scene, Ezio took the time to really look at his son. He looked nothing like them. His sparse hair was sandy brown, his skin was also quite dark for a newborn baby. As he grew however, if Ezio's vision was correct, he would look just like him. Ezio almost gasped when the boy opened unfocussed eyes very briefly then closed them again. The were not golden brown like his or even green like Rosa's but fiery sunset yellow.

"_Minerva…." _He thought to himself. Great, his son was no doubt in for the same sort of fate as himself.

"He is very exotic looking is he not?" Rosa remarked as her watchful eyes took in the unusual features of their son for she too had seen his eyes.

"He is at that….you sure he is mine?"

"Bastard. What should we name him?"

Ezio though for a few seconds before a name hit him, almost like lightning. A shout in his head about carrying on a legacy, of greatness and honour. The image of the statue in the shrine at Monteriggioni came to the forefront of Ezio's mind. The most famous Assassin that had ever lived.

Looking at his unusual looking son once more, Ezio raised a calloused hand to his soft skin and lightly ran two fingers down the middle of his sons face.

"Altair."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**I know the name isn't different or anything but 1. I couldn't think of a name and 2. I love Altair so damn much. **

**I used for Ezio's vision info from the screen shots of the newest game. Perhaps he goes missing while on his journey that after so many years, his family set out to find him...in my fic anyway :)**


	5. Altair

**Special thanks to Mistress 0f Dragons and Midnight Lullabye for sticking with me and reviewing! Love you guys so much :)**

**Not too much going on in this chapter but, things get going again in the next installment!**

**Hope you enjoy the Ezio/Machiavelli type of bleeding effect I am doing in this ^^**

**oOoOoOoOo**

A swift kick to his shins woke Ezio up from what felt like only a couple minutes of rest. A low groan escaped his lips as he glared over at Rosa.

"Your turn." Was all she mumbled out before pulling first the white cowl then the sheets over her head and cocooning herself in the fabric.

Ezio had a cutting retort on the tip of his tongue when he heard the low cries of his month old son.

"Kids a fucking brat if you ask me." He grumbled out as his tired body slithered from the nice warm bed.

"Nobody asked you and besides, he gets it from you asshole." Came the muffled reply from under the mountain of now stolen covers.

Smirking slightly, he reached over and ran a hand down the outline of Rosa's side under the covers before heading into the small adjoining room attached to his.

Creeping over to the small cot his son was in, Ezio slowly leaned over the side so as to not startle the boy. He had learned from that mistake. It had taken four hours, three inexperienced and rather useless but eager Novices, a flustered and flapping Leonardo, a pissed off Machiavelli growling many profanities under his breath at the newborn, even Volpe couldn't calm the boy. Pantasilea took Bartolomeo away from the building as he had suggested giving the child alcohol to make him sleep. Finally one calm and collected Maria easily quieted the squalling new born down that day. Ezio received a cuff round the ear from his sister and a punch to the jaw from Rosa for literally throwing himself infront of the childs face which resulted in Altair being scared to death

"What the hell? You're not even crying dammit. You really are a little bugger." Ezio grumbled as he took in the large sun yellow orbs staring curiously back up at him.

Circling his fingers over the childs head, watching as huge eyes followed his every move. Ezio marvelled at how quick Altair's reflexes were considering he was only a month old. Tiny hands shot up and grabbed his index finger before drawing it into his mouth.

Content that his son was happy, Ezio took in the childs changing appearance. His head was now covered in light brown hair and showed no sign of getting any darker. His skin seemed a bit darker as Rosa had been out with the child a few times with Claudia and a few of the Novices who simply loved playing with the boy. Ezio could clearly see that his son had the exact same mouth as him and was dreading the day Altair was old enough to chase after the women.

His mind slowly started to wander as he rested an elbow on the side of the crib, chin in his palm.

OOoOoOoOo

"What? You want to run that by me again?"

"His name is Altair."

Rosa, although shattered after bringing their son into the world shot Ezio a disgruntled look.

"Where the hell did you come up with that?"

"I….I don't know. It just seems right."

Rosa glanced down at the child in her arms, trying her hardest to think of calling the child Altair. To her it just sounded strange. It certainly wasn't an Italian name.

"Can we come in?" Came Leonardo's hopeful voice from the doorway.

"Yes, someone wants to meet you."

Rosa smiled at the three who were currently nearing her bedside.

Pantasilea lovingly stroked the boys head before lightly kissing the delicate skin on his forehead before whispering, "What a treasure."

Leonardo gushed over the child then, when he heard the proposed name for him questioned, "You named him after that statue?"

Curiosity piqued, Rosa inquired further.

"Yes yes, during my stay at the Villa, I ventured into the depths of the place and found the Sanctuary. A home for the greatest Assassins that ever lived. The one that drew my attention the most was the one of the Son of None Altair. At first I thought it was a statue of Ezio, the likeness was quite remarkable. I decided to do some research on this Altair and although I couldn't find much information on him, his descendants eventually moved to Florence, coincidentally where the identical Ezio was born and raised. Quite strange no?"

"I would say so Leonardo. If he is to be named after one of the greatest Assassins that ever lived….I suppose I would be proud to call my son by the name Altair."

Ezio had remained silent during Leonardo and Rosa's conversation. Instead, his eyes fell on Machiavelli who, on hearing the childs name, narrowed his eyes slightly at the bundle nestled in Rosa's arms while his right hand rubbed his left arm again.

"Are you alright?" Ezio whispered to Machiavelli as he took a couple of steps closer to the man.

"Y-yes….ofcourse I am novice…."

"If you say so."

OOoOoOoOo

Snapping back to reality, Ezio found it hard to believe that a month had passed already. Everyone at the hideout had been laying low for a time until Rosa was fighting fit again. The Novices were enjoying a respite from constant missions and were taking it in turns to help look after the baby.

Claudia and Maria had been a massive help also bringing gifts of bedding and clothes for him along with small toys from the girls at the Rosa in Fiore. However, Altair was only interested in human interactions, especially the attention he got from his father.

Ezio guessed that already, the boy could use his 'sight' and that the reason he only wanted to play with humans was that they were colourful.

The grip round his finger loosened signalling that he had fallen asleep again.

"Sleep well my Eagle chick."

"I take it he is sound asleep again?" Came Rosa's quiet voice from the open doorway.

Turning to face her, Ezio took a few seconds to take in her appearance. She still wore his robes to her bed but this time, the protective cowl was pushed back from her pretty face. Her breasts were still heavy and she still retained a bit of her baby weight but, to Ezio, she was still a sight for sore eyes. Her bare legs were still slim and powerful, capable of breaking his ribs if she kicked him hard enough. Knowing she was naked under those robes heated Ezio's blood slightly as he looked at her.

"Hello? Are you awake there?"

"Yes, he is sleeping. Just wanted a bit of attention that's all."

"Sounds familiar. You know what they say? Like father like son."

Following her retreating figure into the bedroom, Ezio dropped himself into the now cold bed, quickly grabbing some of the sheets before Rosa could cocoon herself in them again. She had a nasty habit of easing all the blankets away from Ezio during the night leaving her lovely and warm, spread all over the bed like a starfish and him frozen, clutching to the side about to fall off.

Feeling long fingers card though his hair caused him to draw Rosa into his arms, effectively pulling her on top of him causing her to straddle his stomach.

The two stared at each other for what felt like an age until both finally snapped and drew each other closer, lips meeting at a feverish pace.

Ezio ran his hands through Rosa's hair as he pushed further into the kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance over hers.

Dragging his calloused hands down the sides of her neck, Ezio pulled the white Assassin robes from Rosa's shoulders while at the same time, breaking the kiss and latching onto the pulse point on the side of her creamy neck.

Shrugging her way out of the robes and throwing them to the floor, Rosa tilted her head backwards as Ezio attacked her neck, undoubtedly leaving a few bruises in his wake. She ran her hands roughly over Ezio's tanned but scarred shoulders as his lips traced over her collar bone then back up to her neck.

Rosa pushed the Assassin roughly back onto the bed before descending to kiss him again. It had been too long since the two had made love due to the obvious birth of their son and the fact that even the slightest touch to her breasts and other more intimate areas of her body hurt.

Rough hands running down Rosa's back caused her to moan into the kiss as her own hands ran down Ezio's sides and stomach before resting on his hips.

Breaking the kiss again, Rosa moved to position herself over his hardness when, "Are you sure?"

Glaring at Ezio, Rosa forgot any pain and tenderness as she forced herself down his length, chest heaving the whole time.

"Shut the fuck up Assassin." She growled out as her hips started a punishing pace.

Placing her hands atop Ezio's chest, Rosa leaned in to kiss him again, all the while feeling his own thrusts upwards meet hers halfway.

He wasn't going to last. Never before had Rosa been this violent, hard and fast during sex. It was driving him mad and despite having given birth only four weeks previous, she was still tight and gripping around him.

Hooking his hands under her buttocks, Ezio manoeuvered the two of them on the bed so that he was on top of Rosa. Bracing his hands atop the headboard, he picked up his punishing pace inside her until, "Oh god! Hurts!"

Snapping his eyes open, Ezio looked down at the tears building behind Rosa's green eyes. Too soon. They had done this too soon. Stopping his movements, Ezio pulled back from Rosa and sat back away from her.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Do you not remember what you said there? You said I was hurting you!"

"Fucking idiot!" Rosa hissed. He hadn't physically hurt her, he was just in so deep that the coil in her stomach was hurting, begging for release.

Instead of trying to explain to him what happened, Rosa wrapped her arms around his shoulders and drew him into another kiss.

He seemed to understand her explanation.

She tangled her fingers in dark brown hair once again as his lips trailed down her throat, nipped at her collar bone, ghosted over her heavy breasts before trailing open mouthed, wet kisses down her stomach.

Rosa's breath hitched as his tongue lapped at her belly button a few times as his hands expertly parted her legs again. Desperate for a hold on something, Rosa flung her arms backwards and latched tightly onto the headboard, back arching as his tongue circled around her sex.

Her chest heaved and breaths came out as ragged groans as that expert tongue thrust in and out of her body. Sweat beaded on her brow, causing her hair to cling to her face as rough hands reached up and lightly ran over her breasts.

"Y-you fucking tease." Rosa groaned as Ezio's mouth left her, only to travel back up her stomach, then her neck then her own lips.

Feeling Ezio smirk into the kiss caused Rosa to draw her legs open that little bit farther before she roughly broke the kiss and thrust her lower half up towards his.

"Hurry you damn Assassin."

Never one to ignore a damsels wishes, Ezio kissed Rosa deeply again while slowly easing himself back inside her warm, damp heat.

Feeling blunt finger nails claw into his back caused Ezio to speed up and deepen his thrusts inside Rosa's willing body. The previous release that had left him when he thought he was hurting her quickly returned as he groaned her name over and over into her ear.

Their tongues battled for dominance once again as both pulled frantically at each other, each willing the other to release.

Rosa came first, her guttural cry muffled under scarred lips. Another small cry escaped her lips as she felt Ezio still above her and release inside her.

Thank god it was still too early after birth for her to fall pregnant again.

Ezio collapsed on top of Rosa panting harshly and running his hands repeatedly through her hair as he peppered small kisses on the parts of her neck he could reach.

Rosa shut her eyes as the words, "I love you," escaped her lips.

Rolling off to the side, Ezio righted the crumpled sheets and drew them up enough to cover their modesty. Laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, he just and no more felt Rosa wriggle under the crook of his arm, wrapping her own loosely round his stomach.

Ezio watched Rosa slowly fall asleep.

"Have good dreams my love."

oOoOoOoOo

He was surrounded.

Soldiers circled him, goading him with their weapons.

Ezio knew he had to fight but never before had he fought such sheer numbers single handedly.

The wound on his side was aching and dripping blood, staining his deep blue robes. His body ached, his joints were popping with the constant movement and he could barely see out of one of his eyes.

Raising his arms to defend himself, metal bracers glinted dangerously in the sunlight as his twin hidden blades slid out then between his fingers.

He fought hard but he couldn't deny the effect the fight was having on his aging body.

As he brought his arm up to defend against a soldiers sword, the metal ground painfully against his blade, burning red hot against one another.

His breath left him as the inevitable happened. His blade snapped in two and fell uselessly to the ground.

Collapsing onto the blood soaked earth, Ezio raised his head. Out of the corner of his vision, white robes appeared through the throngs of soldiers.

The male stood as still as a statue, face obscured by an eagle peaked cowl. But those eyes, those yellow eyes bore straight through Ezio's skull.

Too busy staring at the slowly vanishing apparition, Ezio didn't see the blade descending to cut off his head.

"Father!"

A slice of a blade, blood splattering all over him as his own beautiful sons head was severed from his shoulders. Eyes identical to that apparitions clouding over right infront of him.

OOoOoOoOo

Rosa jumped awake to the sounds of Ezio screaming in his sleep, covers twisting painfully round his body as his limbs thrashed to get free.

"Ezio! Ezio wake up! It's just a dream!" Rosa whispered to him while trying to wake him up.

Frantic gold eyes opened for a split second before Ezio vaulted out of the bed.

Rosa just sat quietly and watched him go. She knew where he was going. This had been going on for months now, near to a year. Slowly, Ezio had been hunting down everyone affiliated with Cesare but in doing so, his night terrors were becoming worse. The man hardly slept, he was always in a constant state of almost paranoia. After his nightmares, he would do the same thing. Check on their unaware son then pace throughout the hideout for the rest of the night murmuring to himself in a language that Rosa couldn't understand. From what Leonardo had told her about the few words she had reiterated to him, Ezio was muttering in Arabic, a language he had never been taught as a child or at any time throughout his life. She would listen to him talk to himself about people she had never met or even heard of and situations that had never happened to him. It was, when he closed himself off to the world Machiavelli of all people that could manage to talk him round as surprisingly, he talked to Ezio using the same language.

She sat up in the large bed, bare back resting against the headboard and listened to Ezio whisper quietly to their son, again in Arabic. She looked over at both his Assassin robes and her own identical robes hanging up beside his. She wanted to help him more than she was doing but with still such a young child to care for, Rosa was very limited with the missions she could undertake.

She watched as Ezio returned to the room and flopped lifelessly on the bed. His ribs were sticking out, he had lost muscle tone. The bags under his dull eyes were purple and black. By god he was looking ill.

"How much longer do you intend to not talk to me about this Ezio?"

The silence in the room was Rosa's only answer.

Drawing the Assassin up against her, Rosa lightly ghosted fingers soothingly over his face, shocked at the feeling of his sunken cheeks and saddened by the moist tears trickling down his face.

"He's going to die unless I do something."

"Who? Who is going to die Ezio?"

"Not today, not tomorrow but years from now and there is nothing I can do to stop it."

"Ezio please. If you don't talk to me….there's nothing I can do to help you."

"I can't let him die."

Rosa closed her eyes tightly, she knew who he was talking about. The fate of any Assassin was eventual death in battle. As was hers and Ezio's, all of the Novices, Machiavelli, all of them. But not him, not when he was so young and had his whole life ahead of him. However, she just had to hear it fall from his lips.

"Ezio….who will die?"

"Altair."

Emerald eyes closed tightly. She couldn't cry, she couldn't break down. She had to give her strength to Ezio when he himself had none.

Rosa sat awake the whole night after Ezio finally fell asleep again, her stomach turned inside her as she stared through the darkness into their sons room.

A few short months later found Ezio and Machiavelli sitting atop the bridge near the hideout, feet dangling over the edge. His next target was the Castel Saint Angelo to confront Cesare and Rodrigo and take back the Apple. The Novices, all now fully fledged Assassins were training and honing their skills with Claudia and Rosa. Things were too peaceful.

"The calm before the storm." Machiavelli stated out of the blue.

Ezio nodded at the younger male, never looking right at him. Every time he did, he got a shooting pain in his chest. The pain was guilt and hatred towards himself. Recently, when he looked at Machiavelli, he saw him standing before him with only one arm, just for a brief second then the vision was gone.

"I hope that after you retrieve the Apple, you will return from the place you have shut yourself in Ezio. You are no good to us as our Mentor like this."

Machiavelli glared at Ezio before continuing to cut down the already crushed Assassin.

"You jump at shadows and talk in riddles like a man possessed. You look at me like you are seeing a ghost. You shy away from your family, your friends, your Brotherhood that you yourself built. Can't you see that Rosa worries? That Altair, even as a young child feeds off of your neglect?"

Ezio listened to Machiavelli bring him down, question his choices, question his loyalty to his family and the Brotherhood when, at the mention of Rosa and his son he snapped.

"Fuck you! What the hell do you know? Your family is safe in Florence. Cesare doesn't breathe down your fucking neck does he? Infact, you hide behind him like he's a damn shield! You dare question my loyalty to Rosa? To my own son? Have you any idea what it's like to see your own child die right infront of you night after night? I didn't think so! Don't fucking get involved Malik!"

"What did you call me?" Machiavelli almost gasped out, totally ignoring Ezio's tirade in favour of questioning him about the strange name he called him.

Ezio's hands flew to his head as a white hot heat surged through his skull.

Before he knew what he was doing, his hand shot out to grab Machiavelli's wrist. Before speaking in hushed Arabic.

"_I'm sorry. All this time I never apologised….too damn proud. Because of me you lost your arm….lost Kadar."_

Machiavelli stared transfixed at Ezio's face. His eyes were clouded over and his face a deathly white.

Machiavelli spoke before he even knew what he was saying, _"I do not accept your apology."_

"_I understand."_

"_No you don't. I do not accept your apology as you are not the same man who went into Solomon's Temple with me so therefore you have nothing to apologise for."_

Both males stared at each other for what felt like an age before Machiavelli drew Ezio's head to rest atop his shoulder.

"Stupid novice."

He felt Ezio stifle a laugh against his shoulder.

"Am I interrupting something boys?" Came Rosa's questioning voice from behind them.

Both men jumped apart as Ezio sputtered and staggered over words while Machiavelli calmly stepped down from the side of the bridge and made back towards the hideout, touching Rosa's shoulder lightly on his way past.

"Really, calm down Ezio. You're acting like I have caught you in bed with the man."

Glaring at the white clad Rosa, Ezio finally hopped down from the bridge and took his young son from Rosa's arms, lightly kissing her lips in the process.

While entertaining the child, Ezio watched out of the corner of his eye as Rosa lowered the cowl from her head and proceeded to run fingers through her hair to fluff it back up. Those robes suited her very well. She however, insisted on wearing the collar wide open on her neck so that the top of her enticing cleavage could be seen. As she fixed her hair, her double hidden blades glinted dangerously in the sunlight from inside their protective bracers.

"What are you staring at?"

Smiling warmly at Rosa, Ezio turned his attention to the child in his arms. At just over a year old, he was massive now, unruly light brown hair spiked up in all directions atop his head. His large sunset yellow eyes still observing and taking in everything around him. Small hands reached up to lightly touch Ezio's cheeks before pointing to the sky. Ezio looked up as a large eagle circled above them.

"One day Altair, you're going to fly up there with the eagles with your mother and I."

Rosa carded her fingers lightly through Ezio's hair as she too regarded the bird flying above them.

"When do you think he will speak Ezio?"

Ezio's face turned into a frown at Rosa's statement. As of yet, Altair had not uttered a single word. He barely made any sounds at all. Leonardo had done some research on what could be wrong with the child and all he had managed to come back with was that Altair could very well be mute. Every other one of his senses was perfect, beyond perfect but he just would not or could not speak. Sure he cried if upset or angry or laughed lightly when amused or happy but no words escaped his lips.

"He may never speak Rosa but, we need to be positive and believe that one day he will speak. Perhaps when I retrieve the Apple, I can use it to help him."

"You dare and I will follow through with my threat of drowning you in the Tiber. You will not tinker with that damned Apple around my child. Do what you want to yourself with it but touch one hair on his head and yours will roll."

Ezio feigned a sulk with Rosa and turned away to murmur 'What an old spoilsport,' in Altair's ear which earned a swift shove from Rosa and a breathy giggle from the boy in his arms.

As the two headed back to the hideout, Rosa's face fell, earning a questioning glance from Ezio.

"Tomorrow you attack the Castel?"

"Yes, I must retrieve the Apple and kill Cesare and Rodrigo. I want our son to have….as normal a childhood as one born from an Assassin can have."

Rosa smiled somewhat sadly at Ezio, taking his free hand tightly in hers as they headed down into the hideout.

After everyone had eaten a small meal, the Recruits had decided to turn in early incase they were needed to fight tomorrow as they would be shadowing Ezio while he infiltrated the Castel. Leonardo too seemed to be very quiet throughout dinner, saying little until he bid Ezio and Rosa good night when he left.

Machiavelli, who was staying to protect the hideout should anything happen, on retiring to his borrowed chambers grasped Ezio's arm and whispered, 'Go with God tomorrow my Brother.'

Rosa had sat with Maria and Claudia the whole night after the baby had been put to bed. The two had agreed to look after the boy the next day as Rosa too would be shadowing Ezio, without his knowledge. He had warned her to stay home, to stay away but she had to follow him, just incase something happened.

After all the candles had been blown out, Rosa retired to the master bedroom, glad to be granted some peace and quiet.

Groaning as she removed the thick leather belt around her waist, she let it clatter to the floor as she rubbed circles on her stomach. The belt had been choking her all day and she was glad to be rid of it and her pristine white robes for the night.

Shuffling over to the full length mirror, Rosa took in her appearance. She looked tired, pale. Perhaps she was not cut out to be an Assassin.

Hands looping round her waist shook Rosa from her torment.

"What are you thinking love?"

"Nothing. You sure I can't come with you tomorrow?"

"Doubly. I have all the recruits I need shadowing me and besides, I need you here with Machiavelli to guard the hideout and most importantly, Altair."

Nodding her head, Rosa pulled herself from Ezio's already loose grasp.

Burying herself under the blankets, Rosa sighed gratefully from under the mountain of sheets and pillows.

"Is he sleeping?" Came her muffled voice.

"Sound. At least he is still completely naive to all that goes on around us." Ezio sighed out as he dropped his tired and aching body in beside Rosa.

"I think he perceives more than his short life would have us believe. When Zeno, Marco and I took him to the market the other day, he burst into tears at the sight of the Borgia guards. He can definitely use his Sight and knows that red means danger. He didn't calm down until we had bought all we needed and left the market."

Ezio mulled over that new information as he turned onto his side, snagged some stolen blankets and buried himself up against the warmth of Rosa's bare back, looping his arm round her waist.

He placed a few light kisses on her exposed neck as his fingers traced small circles over the soft skin of her belly.

"You are leaving early and I am not in the mood my love."

"I am simply saying good night Rosa."

She smirked slightly as she felt Ezio settle down with an almost huff behind her.

The next morning found Rosa dressing herself in her gleaming white robes, kissing her son's head and sneaking from the hideout, just incase Ezio had posted any of the recruits near Tiber Island. He had left about an hour ago with the twelve eager Assassin recruits.

Hopping onto her black mare, Rosa headed over the large bridge connecting to the Tiber and wheeled her horse in the direction of the Vatican, a sinking feeling pulling at her gut the whole journey.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**And there we go, the latest chapter is done! **

**AM working on a few pieces of art and another fiction but, I am so enjoying writing this, I will get stuck in into it during the week :)**


	6. The Apple

**Thanks to Mistress 0f Dragons for leaving me a review ^^**

**And special thanks to Evil . lil . Angel for needling me on and threatening me when I wasn't writing ^^ And also for showering me with art! Loads of MalMal hugs for you!**

**Also, thanks to all the favvers and alerters I got during the past couple of weeks! YAY!**

**Now, this chapter is pretty intense near the beginning and it's made me hate Cesare with a vengeance! RAWR! Also, after the events at the start, Ezio is totally fucked in the head emotionally. I did however try to add a bit of...humour to go with the utter darkness in this chapter by use of the...Broom of Doom...**

**Now, there is a small spoiler in italics near the end of the chapter for the trainwreck that was the Secret Crusade...I'm sure we all know what bloody well happens!**

**And, if you have heard the latest news about Revelations...ah fuck it! This fic is my universe so go away updates from Ubisoft!**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Rosa had waited for what felt like a million years, hidden from site at the entrance to the Vaticano District.

She spotted the recruits making a beeline for the bridge leading away from the Castello and let go a sigh of relief. The recruits leaving meant that Ezio was successful and had ordered them to head back to the hideout.

Rosa made to hop down from the rooftop she was perched on when a blur of black and red robes flew over her head. Why Ezio had decided on his black robes this day was beyond her. She didn't like black. To her, black meant death.

Peering over the chimney she was hiding behind, she made out Ezio dodging guards while skipping from rooftop to rooftop, heading in the direction of the Vatican.

"Kill that fucking Assassin!" Came the yells from the street below.

Rosa spotted a younger male with shoulder length black hair charging towards the Vatican with a small army of brute like guards trailing behind him.

"Fuck." Rosa hissed as she took off after Ezio and the rooftop archers, taking a round about route so she wouldn't be spotted.

On reaching the courtyard to the entrance of the Vatican, Rosa lay flat on the rooftop and watched Ezio prowl around about 15feet below her.

She watched confused as he stalked up to a large gold plated pinecone structure in the middle of the courtyard and climb up the side of it, seemingly knowing exactly what he was doing.

"I don't believe it." She whispered to herself as s small compartment opened to reveal a leather pouch which, when Ezio opened it revealed the Apple of Eden.

Her keen eyes spotted Cesare and his soldiers charge into the courtyard, rage filling the younger mans face when he realised he had been bested and beaten.

"Beat you to it." Ezio goaded while holding the Apple aloft in the air.

"My sword will end your life today Assassin." Cesare announced as he drew his blade.

Rosa knew she shouldn't interfere….not when….no, Ezio couldn't handle all those brute guards and Cesare while guarding the Apple could he?

"Lets even the odds!" Rosa shouted as she dropped gracefully down from the low rooftop.

Drawing her own blade, she moved to stand by Ezio's side, never once looking at the shocked and angry expression on his face.

"Well well, if it isn't the Assassin's little bitch. How's your son? Altair was it?"

Rosa's eyes widened. Fair enough the thief who had betrayed them was long dead but, had he disclosed the name of their innocent son?

"Oh do not worry your pretty little face she-whore. Once you and him are gone, I shall take good care of your boy."

"You will not touch him you pox ridden louse!"

Rosa started slightly when Ezio lightly gripped her wrist and whispered, "Calm," into her ear.

"Perhaps I shall keep the Assassin whore too shall I? Make an example of her. Show Rome what happens to infidels when they are caught by the Borgia."

Rosa was boiling with rage. Throwing the cowl back off her head, she glared death at the smirking Cesare.

"I am not a whore. My name is Rosa Auditore and you will not touch Ezio or my son you bastard!" Rosa shouted, not noticing the sideways glance Ezio shot her when she used his surname.

"Doesn't look like you will do too much damage to me Assassin bitch. Looks like you have let yourself go a bit!" Cesare laughed out at Rosa.

Her eyes widened as she stared into the mad mans eyes.

Surely it wasn't noticeable was it?

Sheathing her sword and instead activating her twin hidden blades, Rosa took another step towards Cesare.

"Oh just you wait whore, when I have finished with your rotting carcases, your boy will not be spared any more. I will rip him apart limb from limb. What's the point in keeping another Assassin around anyway, better to rid the planet of the stain your kind leaves."

Foolishly letting anger cloud her judgement, Rosa, with a guttural battle cry lunged towards Cesare, taking no heed of Ezio shouting on her and trying to grab her back.

Her blades locked with Cesare's sword as the two started circling each other.

Ezio couldn't come to her aid as the brutes had rounded on him, backing him against a wall as he fought tooth and nail against them.

"You think I don't know Rosa? You think me so ill informed? I just find it strange that you have not told Ezio."

Saying nothing, Rosa pushed her whole weight against Cesare but to no avail. He was so much stronger than she.

Beads of sweat ran down her face as he began doubling her back, pushing her own blades against her neck.

"Why remove your head when I can totally crush you?" Cesare whispered into Rosa's ear, punctuating 'you' with a flick of his tongue against her earlobe.

Before Rosa could fathom what he was talking about, she felt her feet sweep out from under her before she clattered painfully onto the floor.

Quicker than she could move her head, Cesare's blade was poised at her throat.

Her green eyes burned defiantly as she stared into Cesare's own cold, dead eyes. She could hear Ezio battling the brutes not too far from her. If only she could….

"Such a fool to come here today whore. I do not know mercy or compassion. You only have yourself to blame."

Rosa's eyes opened wide as she tried to alert Ezio. The blade to her throat which was slowly digging into her flesh stopped her speaking.

Staring up at Cesare, her heart lept into her throat as he raised an armoured boot into the air.

"No….don't do this." She whispered helplessly.

She tried to scream, yell, shout, anything but the sound died in her throat as Cesare's boot came down hard onto her stomach not once or twice, but three brutally hard times.

Finally, her voice found her and she let out a bloodcurdling scream the third time Cesare's boot crushed her stomach.

"Rosa!"

Just as Ezio reached her side, Cesare staggered back, gagging slightly, calling out for more guards.

The poison that the Pope had given him must be taking effect but, Ezio didn't care. His eyes bore into Rosa, trying to see what was wrong.

She lay on the ground, curled in on herself, moaning lowly, her arms curled round her stomach.

Panicking, Ezio tried to lift her up, in doing so, he caused another ear piercing scream to erupt from Rosa's throat.

"Rosa….what?" Ezio shouted as his heart hammered in his chest. Surely Cesare had not done that much damage?

After a few seconds, Rosa, despite the agony she was in, forced herself up and threw her arms round Ezio's shoulders.

Ezio curled his right hand round her back and clutched tightly onto her robes, head buried in Rosa's shoulder as she sobbed into his.

"Rosa? Please."

"I'm sorry!" She cried into his shoulder, tears soaking through the thick fabric. "I'm so sorry!"

A small snigger from the collapsed Cesare roused Ezio from his panic. He stared right through the younger male, daring him to open his mouth.

"As I told your whore, why remove your head when I can crush you?"

Ezio's eyes widened, his pupils almost vanishing under his blazing yellow orbs.

Clanking armor entered the courtyard with one of the guards pulling Cesare to his feet.

Ignoring the threat of the guards, Ezio turned his attention back to the shivering Rosa.

"What is he talking about?"

She shook her head against his shoulder, muttering under her breath. It was then that Ezio noticed the deep red blood staining the ground where Rosa had previously been lying, the same blood was staining the lower half of her white robes.

"No….it's not…."

"I'm sorry my love. It's gone!" Rosa cried into his neck.

Ezio froze on the spot, ignoring the advancing guards, ignoring the hot tears spilling down his cheeks.

The Apple in his right hand was burning through his glove, pulsing with a great light. Snapping his eyes shut and holding the orb aloft, Ezio screamed out his anguish as the Apple burst into life.

He didn't even look to see the destruction left behind in his rage. He grabbed Rosa and darted from the Vatican.

As he barrelled through the streets, his mind jumbled round both Cesare and Rosa's words.

"_Why remove your head when I can crush you?" "I'm sorry my love. It's gone!"_

Finally, he spotted Rosa's horse tethered just outside the district. Throwing both himself and Rosa into the saddle, he wheeled her round and kicked her into a gallop, racing at breakneck speed through the streets of Rome. All the while feeling Rosa's blood seep through his robes and breeches.

Her blood….no….correction….the blood of their unborn child as it slowly passed away inside her.

oOoOoOoOo

Machiavelli jolted from his position on the worn couch at the far end of the main hall of the hideout.

He had been listening to the recruits tell of their battles with the guards while their Master snuck into the Castello.

Machiavelli had to admit it but he was proud of how well they had fought to help Ezio. From what they had told him, everything had went well and Ezio should be returning soon. Hopefully with Rosa due to the fact that Altair was becoming restless.

Maria had been walking about with the boy in her arms for the best part of an hour lightly singing to him and trying to coax him into sleeping but he just wouldn't settle.

The door to the hideout crashing open followed by Ezio screaming frantically for help jolted everyone into action.

Maria and Claudia took Altair into another room away from the commotion, Machiavelli instructed a few recruits to find both their 'silent Doctor' and Leonardo.

Machiavelli watched as Ezio placed the shivering Rosa onto the bed in his chambers, eyes widening at the amount of blood all over Ezio's robes. He couldn't see any injuries on the older male but Rosa? All he could see was blood covering her robes.

She lay on the white sheets shivering yet sweating at the same time, rolling slightly from side to side clutching her stomach muttering, 'it's gone,' under her breath over and over again.

"Ezio? What happened?"

"Why did you not stop her Machiavelli?"

"What? I had no idea she was planning to follow you. Had I come after her, I could have jeopardised your whole operation today."

"Did you know?"

"Did I know what Ezio?"

"Don't fuck with me Machiavelli! Did you know she was pregnant?"

Machiavelli took a step backwards as Ezio became further enraged.

"No….well….I had an inclining but I couldn't have been sure."

"You should have told me! Cesare….he…."

Ezio snapped his eyes shut as he turned away from the younger Assassin and crouched down at the side of the bed, blood covered hands grasping one of Rosa's hands tightly.

"He knew didn't he?" Machiavelli whispered as he too shut his eyes.

"Yes….he knew. He showed no mercy when he forced her to the ground and crushed her under his boot."

Machiavelli muttered an apology and started backing out of the room. Ezio was going to snap and he certainly didn't want to be in the vicinity when he did.

Rosa felt like she was dying. Her body shook out with her control and her limbs felt like lead weights strapped to her body. He stomach cramped and convulsed as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down onto the bed.

Teary green eyes opened to see ochre yellow staring back at her. She had never seen Ezio look so pale and defeated.

"I-I'm…." "No, don't say anything Rosa. This was all Cesare. He will die ten fold for what he has done to you today."

Ezio started slightly as the Doctor rushed into the room, followed by Leonardo who was demanding that Rosa's bottom half be stripped.

Ezio's mind blacked out as he barely heard Leonardo and the Doctor inform Rosa that she was indeed having a miscarriage but, she would still have to technically give birth.

Her stony silence crushed Ezio the most as he fled the room only to crash into his mother.

Ezio stared at his mother until he heard Rosa start crying from inside the room. His eyes blurred with tears as he fell into his mother's arms.

The two sat on the large window sill as far from the bed chamber as they could, Maria cradling her son's head against her chest as she whispered calming words into his ear while her hands ran through his hair.

It was Maria who spotted Leonardo exiting the room, his face ashen, hands shaking as he held something in a thick swaddle of bloody linens.

Shielding Ezio's eyes so he wouldn't look up, Maria nodded to Leonardo, signalling that he remove the dead child from the premises.

He or she would have a proper send off once it's mother and father had recovered.

"Mother? What?" Ezio began before he was cut off by Maria quietly shushing him.

After about an hour, Ezio had fallen asleep, head resting on Maria's knee when the Doctor shuffled from the bed chamber.

"How is she?" Uttered Machiavelli from his position at the far end of the room where he sat waiting with the recruits.

Maria sat back as Ezio scrambled back into a sitting position, ready to pounce on the Doctor.

"She is awake but is rather tired. My guess was that she was just over 4 months gone given the size of the foetus. I have examined her and there appears to be no internal damage so I don't see any reason why she cannot have any more children."

"Well that's one piece of good news." Maria mumbled to herself.

Ezio didn't even hear his mother speak as he got to his feet and stalked past the Doctor, nudging him out of the way as he went.

The main bed chamber smelled like death. Rosa was ashen white on the bed, her black hair a stark contrast to her deathly pale skin and the white bed linens.

Ezio froze slightly in the doorway and just took in the room. Bloody robes still hanging over the chair, Rosa's weapons strewn about the room in their haste to disrobe her. Rosa herself. If Ezio hadn't known any better, he would say that it was not Rosa before him but a corpse. She was so still in the bed, had it not been for her chest rising and falling, she would appear to be dead.

"Ezio?" Came the quiet whisper from the bed.

Immediately snapping back to reality, Ezio made for Rosa's bedside.

He was half way to crouching at the bedside when Rosa scooted over slightly and raised the covers. Scrutinising the linens under Rosa, Ezio found that the Doctor had managed to change the sheets, probably with the help of Leonardo, who he had to thank for helping Rosa.

Gingerly climbing in beside Rosa, Ezio pulled her into his arms almost in fear of her shattering before him.

He felt Rosa's arms curl tightly round his waist and her head bury into his still clothed chest, although he had removed his armor earlier. One of her legs also looped over his.

He tried to think of everything and nothing. So many things came to his mind to say but nothing would take back what had happened. Nothing would bring back the life that had only had a 4 month chance inside it's mother.

All Ezio could really think of was that he had failed. Failed to keep Rosa safe from harm. She was an Assassin though….danger was now a part of her life and death was around every corner. No, that was not a fair judgement. The unborn child inside her was not an Assassin. It didn't deserve to die.

He didn't even notice the warm tears trickling down his cheeks until Rosa reached up and wiped them away.

"Rosa…."

"Shhhhh, it's my fault. If I had not followed you…."

Ezio placed two fingers to her lips and silenced her.

He watched as her bloodshot eyes filled with tears again before her head buried into his chest once more. Her whole body shook as silent sobs wracked her frame followed by a low groaning cry from her throat, echoed by her nimble fingers tightening painfully against his still blood stained robes.

Saying nothing more to Rosa, Ezio sat in silence, hating every second of Rosa's low, heartbroken cries into his chest.

The lump in his throat was unbearable but, Ezio refrained from letting Rosa see his tears fall again. Holding her tightly to him, he turned his head towards the door, immediately locking eyes with Maria, now holding a worried looking Altair in her arms.

"Give him here." Ezio whispered as he reached out with one arm, trying not to jostle Rosa.

Maria silently crept into the room, trying to ignore but failing miserably Rosa's low cries.

On giving the child to his father, she backed out the room to join the others.

Rosa felt two small hands atop her head. Looking up she was staring right into unusually sad ochre yellow eyes. Almost grabbing her son with one arm, She buried her nose in his light brown hair while pushing herself closer to Ezio.

Ezio looked down at the boy and his mother. Watched her fingers twirl constantly with Altair's soft hair as he slowly fell asleep in his mothers arms.

Ezio's eyes drifted shut to the sound of Rosa's constant sobs and the feel of a solitary tear tracking down his stubbled cheek.

OOoOoOoOo

The following weeks were as Machiavelli said, critical. Ezio and Rosa tried to put their personal grief on the back burner until Cesare was weeded out and destroyed.

So far, they had no real information as he was in hiding until the effects of the poison he had ingested wore off.

Rosa was slowly coming back to herself.

The first few days she didn't speak. Not even to Ezio. She simply sat in the far corner of the main hall in the hideout and stared out the window, arms wrapped around her no longer slightly curved stomach.

Claudia and Maria took it in turns to look after both Altair and Rosa by making sure she was looking after herself….which she was not. In the first week, she didn't bathe, barely ate and didn't sleep. She couldn't even spend time with her young son. Exactly a week after she had lost the baby, Maria approached the grieving mother, sat beside her and quietly drew Rosa into her arms.

Maria would never forget the look in Rosa's face as she stared at her. It was then that Rosa uttered the first words she had spoken that week.

"M-mother…." She whispered as she buried her head in Maria's shoulder once again.

It was that night that Rosa let herself be guided to the bath hall and was gently and lovingly bathed by Ezio's mother. Had she been completely in her own mind, she would have been affronted at having the older woman bathe her so but, with how crushed she felt, Rosa welcomed the mothering embrace that she had never felt in her life. It then hit her with clarity that her young son was missing out on her motherly touches.

After she had been bathed and had managed to eat, Rosa stole quietly into her sons room, not even noticing Ezio slumped in the high backed chair up against the wall.

She crouched down at the boys bedside, gently carded fingers through his soft sandy brown hair and murmured, "I love you my baby."

She started slightly when powerful arms wrapped round her chest. Immediately relaxing when she felt Ezio rest his cheek atop her head.

"Do you think it was a girl Ezio?"

Rosa felt her stomach churn when Ezio remained silent.

"I think this one was not meant to be Rosa….that's what I believe anyway."

She simply sighed and tilted her head back against his shoulder, both never taking their eyes from their son.

Even after Rosa began to accept what had happened, she still burned with desire for revenge. She Wanted to make Cesare pay for what he had done to her.

She knew that he had a young daughter, still a baby herself.

She could.

No! She couldn't do that. Couldn't end the life of a child. She was not a monster like Cesare.

So, Rosa quietly trained with the rest of the recruits and worked her way through her grief.

Ezio however, had become unpredictable. His temper was like a volcano. One minute he was quiet and sat at his desk staring into the Apple….the next, he was a raging beast yearning to rip the head from anyone who crossed him.

Machiavelli had received the brunt of one of his fits just a couple of weeks after Rosa's miscarriage.

The two had been walking the streets of Rome, discussing next steps and where to place their spies throughout the city when, out of no-where, Ezio rounded on Machiavelli and dragged him to the ground yelling, punching, kicking and calling him every name under the sun, all in broken Arabic with almost every sentence ending with the name Malik.

Being of sound mind, Machiavelli quickly gained the upper hand and knocked Ezio out. When the older male came round, he had no recollection of snapping and attempting to beat the other Assassin black and blue. He did however recognise that somehow, he had experienced losing a child before, a very long time ago.

Ezio knew he had to end this but, ever attempt to confront Cesare ended with the younger male running away, leaving Ezio facing hoards of soldiers.

However, with the power of the Apple on his side, Ezio was almost invincible. Almost invincible apart from his mind. He could feel the effects of the artefact seeping into his mind, warping and swaying it. At times he looked at Rosa and saw her falling away from him, her throat slit. He often saw his young son lying in his bed surrounded by a pool of blood. Murdered as he slept.

After his second attempt at Cesare after Rosa's miscarriage, Ezio could no longer stand it. Early one morning he took himself from the hideout and made for the early morning streets of Rome. He guessed it was perhaps only around 4am. The taverns had closed and the market place was still deserted.

Wearing nothing but his breeches, boots and white tunic, not a weapon to his person, Ezio wandered the streets going no-where, seeing no-one.

His mind buzzed. He missed the warm glow of the Apple, missed the things he seen when gazing at its wonders but, most of all, he missed the power it possessed. He knew he should bury it, deep underground where nobody would find it but, not just yet. He still needed it, still relied on it's powers.

His footsteps slowed as his head pulsed and throbbed painfully, his Eagle Vision slipping in and out of focus.

Ezio didn't even notice a lone guard slowly approaching him, a look of concern on his face.

"Are you alright friend?"

Friend? Since when had any guard called him friend. Yes, that's right, he was not wearing his usual Assassin robes but simply the white tunic he wore under them. The only clue as to who he is was the massive leather belt complete with Assassin insignia fastened round his stomach.

Ezio looked at the hapless guard. A rookie by the looks of him as he wore no real armor and his head was left uncovered. His black hair was plastered to his head with the heat in the air. A well trimmed beard surrounded a concerned frown.

_Abbas peered into the sack with a look of mock concern._

"_Poor Malik." He said as he pulled out a disembodied head._

"_NO!" _

Ezio wasn't even aware he had screamed until he threw himself on top of the guard. A well aimed punch crushed the man's nose as blood spewed down his face.

Stumbling back from the guard, Ezio only heard one name whirl around inside his head. Abbas.

Roaring an anger that he had never felt before, Ezio rounded on the younger guard, knocking the sword that may have well have been a butter knife from his hands.

His fists pounded into the guards unprotected stomach, chest and face until his own knuckles split and bled out.

Leaping back once again, Ezio looked around with a frantic expression, eyes blazing yellow darting back and forth.

He found what he was looking for.

The guard slowly pulled himself to his feet, legs shaking, face a beaten mess, bloody and broken.

His one good eye widened at the enraged older man. He raised his hands in the air as a surrender.

Ezio lowered the weapon he had found. A well worn broom but, deadly none the less. His heart was pounding, aching almost with pain much greater than that he had already been feeling.

Rosa was alright, Altair was….wait….Altair? His head throbbed once again on thinking about his young son. Why did he choose that name? An echo of greatness? No, that wasn't it….it was something else. Something that was buried deep inside him. His blood perhaps.

Abbas.

Unquenchable anger flooded his mind again as he raised the makeshift weapon. By now, the guard must have worked out what or who he was dealing with.

Ezio saw the guard back down. Saw him raise his hands. Saw the man piss himself in fear.

"N-nice Assassino….put it down yes?" The guard stuttered out as he took a step away from Ezio.

"Nice Assassino? No such fucking thing!" Ezio shouted as he swung the broom in a swift and powerful arc, smashing it into the guards head, almost snapping his neck with the force behind the blow.

His mind cleared causing him to drop the broom to the ground and stumble backwards.

The younger man was unconscious but breathing.

He could hear his fellow guards coming to look for him.

With quivering hands, Ezio scrambled up the side of the building nearest him. On reaching the top, pale hands shot out and grabbed his wrists, pulling up onto the roof and out of sight from the guards below.

His tired eyes looked into green.

"Rosa?"

"Ezio? What's wrong with you my love?"

He shook his head before collapsing into Rosa's arms, head cushioning in her breast.

"There's something in my head. A sad soul….vengeful almost."

"Machiavelli was right. We must bury that Apple. You have held it for too long Ezio."

Ezio looked up at Rosa.

He was alive?

"M-Ma….Machiavelli is alive?"

Where had that come from? He was never dead.

"Come on Ezio. The sooner we can get that bastard, the sooner you can rest. Bartolomeo has requested you meet him at the Barracks. He has important information for you."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Done...not too much longer to go now ^^**


End file.
